Death Notes and Nobodies
by creep-stats3
Summary: The world of Death Note and Kingdom Hearts collide as Roxas awakes in a strange place, and L has his hands more than full already with the Kira case.
1. The Strange Encounter

**Death**** Notes ****and****Nobodies**

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's note: For those of you reading Wish, I know you're probably thinking: "She can hardly keep up with one story, let alone two." But I promise to be quick about updating on both stories. Well, read on and enjoy!

Roxas awoke to a bright light and a few silhouettes were around him as he opened his eyes. Nothing was in focus for the first few moments as he regained his bearings. Whatever the case, his head hurt like it had been pounded surreptitiously with a metal pole.

"He's awake!" A lively male voice came.

"Yes Matsuda, we see that. Please keep your voice down for now. He still needs to recover fully." An older man's voice followed.

Roxas managed to see clearly after blinking a few times and he realized that he knew none of the people towering above him. There were three kneeling down around him and three more standing behind them. The three closest were all males. The youngest looking had auburn hair and light brown eyes; he was the best looking of the three. The oldest had black hair and big brown puppy eyes. The third male surprised Roxas: he had deep opaque black eyes that looked sleep deprived, and a messy array of jet black hair.

"Can you stand?" The strangest one asked in a deep voice.

Roxas nodded, and with help from the kind one, he stood. He thanked the man and looked around to see where he was. It was a large office with extremely modern computers.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that, but now the best question is who are you?" Again the strange one spoke.

The blond gave the opaque eyes a questioning glance before answering, "I really don't know."

The strange one examined Roxas' face carefully before deciding that he was telling the truth.

"It appears you have lost your memory, but that doesn't explain your sudden arrival here."

Roxas' head was spinning. What in the world was going on? He didn't remember anything at all. The last thing he remembered was falling through pitch black darkness with not even the slightest hint of light to be found.

"Do you remember your name?" The strange male asked.

"Roxas," he answered.

The strange man again analyzed the boy's face to convince himself that every answer he received was true. He stared into Roxas' eyes without looking elsewhere for a few moments before the blond felt himself twitch from the awkwardness of the situation. He was relieved when the stare was directed away from him.

"I'm Ryuzaki, and over here are the members of a special investigation team."

Roxas heard a cry of outrage come from one of the men.

"Have you lost you mind Ryuzaki? You just told an outsider, a kid no less, what we are." It was one of the older members.

"It's alright. I'm planning on keeping him here under surveillance for a while to confirm whether or not he's a threat to us."

Roxas' eyes widened at the statement. "What? But how some I'm a suspect after just a few seconds of being here?"

"Five minutes and 28 seconds to be precise, and to answer your question, it is because you suddenly appeared here. I don't have any idea how, but it's suspicious. You could be linked to the Kira case somehow."

"Kira case?"

"I will not explain it to you for security reasons, but if you are found innocent, all will be explained in due time."

Roxas found his way to the near by swivel chair and fell into it hopelessly. He didn't know where he came from, he didn't know where he was, and all he had was a name to rely on. Even if he didn't end up in this place, where would he have gone alternately? He realized that this was as good a place to end up as any. At least this way he had somewhere to stay until he was proved innocent.

"Well, since you're going to be part of the group, you can call me Matsu-san, and this is Light-kun." The puppy dog eyed man said happily introducing himself and the youngest member of the investigation team.

The rest of the group introduced themselves with nick names and aliases. Roxas figured it was to protect their true identities.

As Roxas took his time to look at everyone, he noticed something very peculiar about Light-kun and Ryuzaki. They were chained together by hand cuffs built with a chain around three feet long. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Well Light-kun, you're not the youngest one here anymore." Matsu-san said cheerily.

Light-kun looked over at Roxas with a smile. "I guess not."

Roxas tried to calculate how much older Light was, and he estimated around a year or two. It was obvious that he was old enough to be a high-school graduate going into university.

"I'm sixteen, but I look younger than I am." Roxas said simply.

Ryuzaki came up to Roxas and gave a courteous nod, "Roxas-kun, if you'd follow me I'd like to take you to your room for the time being. You'll be under constant surveillance by the team and myself to ensure that you aren't in fact a risk to us."

Roxas nodded and rose from the swivel chair. Ryuzaki and Light escorted him to his quarters. Light only came due to the chain linking him to Ryuzaki.

Once in the room, Roxas took a look around. It was large enough for three people to stay in.

"This is also where Light-kun and I stay during the night. I hope you won't mind the extra company." Ryuzaki said only out of politeness, because Roxas knew he wouldn't have a choice either way. His formality was appreciated though.

"That's fine." The blond answered.

"Very well then, we shall leave you for now Roxas. We still have much work to do. Until then, you can call on any one of us when you need something. We will hear you through the microphones in the main investigation room." Ryuzaki explained.

Roxas nodded and watched as the two men turned and walked out of the room. He felt a sudden hollow in his chest. Where was this going to lead? What if he somehow proved guilty? Nothing made sense, and without his memory, he could very well be the suspect these men were looking for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another place where time didn't exist, where dreams were void of feeling, and where a heart was something to be desired, Axel wandered through the Organization's headquarters putting the pieces together in order to find Roxas. His best friend had left the organization a short while ago and had disappeared. Axel only knew that he could be in any other world, but he didn't know where to begin looking.

He had sent out a few dusks under his command to search for the thirteenth member of the organization, and he hoped that they'd be coming back with news as soon as possible; until then, all the pyro-kinetic could do was stand by.

"I wonder where he came from?" Matsuda thought out loud.

"We don't have any leads on where he could possibly have come from, but I'm hoping that keeping him under surveillance long enough will eventually end with our finding out." Ryuzaki said.

_If he is a key piece to the Kira case, then what will he lead to? How could a boy like him manage to get into our head quarters unnoticed? There are cameras set up everywhere, and suddenly he was just lying on our floor. _Light was too lost in thought to hear what everyone else was saying. This new turn of events was enough to make him wonder if the world really was just right and wrong. What if there was an in between? The way things were headed, he might just start believing in Shinigami.

Somewhere in Shinigami world, Ryuk sneezed.

That night, it was almost mid night when Light finally convinced Ryuzaki that he was too tired to continue investigating. Plus they had nothing to build on for the time being.

Until they found a clue as to which direction to look, they were standing at a fork in the road that branched out into so many directions that it was inconceivable to even guess.

Ryuzaki still didn't understand how Light had suddenly lost his memories, and now seemed to be the every day teenager, Light Yagami. He was a genius teenager, but no longer the mass murderer Kira. L didn't know what to think. He honestly admired Light, and he only wished that they could become friends, but he knew that Light had been Kira; if L knew anything, it was that history tended to repeat itself. Light would probably have his memories back as soon as the team managed to find a new lead on the case.

Ryuzaki was brought out of his unsettling thoughts by Light's concerned voice.

"Ryuzaki, you seem out of it, is everything all right?"

L nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Light-kun. I'm simply trying to find a clue hidden in the events that have come to pass up until now."

Light nodded, "Yeah, me too. But I can't make heads or tails of it. We know that Kira stopped killing just as I was put under surveillance, and then it started again shortly before I was released. The killings seem to be following the initial pattern, but somehow it's a bit different…"

L raised his hand to silence Light. "At the moment we should simply concentrate on resting; you especially Yagami-kun. We shall resume our hunt in the morning."

Light sighed, "You're right, Ryuzaki," he said, "but I'd be relieved if you'd get some sleep also."

"Do not preoccupy yourself with my well being Yagami-kun. For now, simply worry for your own health."

"I can't help but worry; you're my friend after all. One of the only true friends I've ever had. It's natural that I should be concerned about you."

L turned to Light and stared silently for a moment before he sighed and looked the other way.

"Light-kun, deep down, I wish, I hope with all my being that you never become Kira again, but I can't see fate changing because I desire it so."

Light reached out a hand and laid it on L's shoulder gently. "Ryuzaki… I honestly hate to admit this out loud, but I agree that the way Kira did things resembles my way of thinking. It kills me inside, but what can I do but stay in denial? I don't want to be Kira, and I certainly don't want to be a mass murderer…" He paused, "Ryu… No, L, if I ever do become Kira again… Promise me something…"

L turned to face his friend solemnly. He knew what was coming next.

"Kill me. Don't hesitate just because we're friends. If I turn back into Kira, I'm positive that it won't be me anymore."

L felt himself shudder involuntarily. He wasn't expecting Light to ever give him the green light to end his life if he ever turned back into Kira. L had been prepared to lose Light and kill Kira, but this new turn of events made the detective wonder if he could really finish the job as he had planned.

"We should get some sleep Light –kun," the detective said as he turned his dead black eyes to Light's lively brown.

The younger male sighed and led the way to the bed room. L followed along behind him but ran into his back as the boy froze in his tracks.

"Ryuzaki… look," Light said pointing in the direction of the opposite wall.  
L moved his eyes to the place being pointed at and stifled a gasp. Out of the wall emerged a silver creature contorting its body in unnatural ways as it swooped throughout the room languidly and alighted on the carpet next to the couch. The creature seemed very attentive about whatever it was looking at.

"Roxas-kun," the detective heard himself whisper.

The two men watched as the silver apparition's mouth unzipped to reveal a small head within the mouth. The head had no eyes and proceeded to make a hissing sound that neither male could understand.

The boy on the couch shifted in his sleep as whispered words came to him. He heard someone calling his name far away, and he climbed up into consciousness as he slowly awoke to the voice.  
Roxas jumped back in surprise when he saw the creature that had been calling him. His jump was so violent that the couch fell over backwards and the blond ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"Wha… what do you want?" He stuttered.

"I've found you my liege," it hissed.

"Liege? What are you saying? I'm not anything to you, just go!" Roxas moved back and away from the terrifying creature until he was against the wall. He still hadn't noticed the two boys standing near by watching the scene.

The otherworldly being suddenly looked in Light and L's direction, as though it had suddenly remembered they were there. It sidled up to them and floated to its feet once more. Light was facing it head on and unconsciously moved in front of the detective as a barrier. The boy said nothing and resorted to staring unfalteringly in an intense challenge. The creature was unfazed by this as it swayed from side to side examining both humans. Once it was satisfied that neither was a threat, it floated back to the youngest member in the room.

"Our master will be here to retrieve you shortly," it hissed and disappeared through the wall from where it came.

As soon as the creature had gone, Light, with the detective right behind him, rushed to Roxas' side.

"Are you alright?" Light asked.

The blond nodded as he turned his piercing blue eyes to meet Light's.  
"What did it say?" L asked intrigued.

Roxas took a deep breath and rose from his place on the ground before answering, "It said that it had found me, and that its master would be here to retrieve me shortly."

Both older men looked perplexed.  
"Its master?" Light repeated.

The boy nodded, "Yeah."

Ryuzaki lifted his thumb to his mouth and chewed on the nail thoughtfully, "And so, the plot thickens."

Light lifted the mood by starting to laugh.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were excited Ryuzaki."

"I think you may be right, Light-kun."

Roxas didn't really understand what was so funny. A weird monster from a completely different dimension had just promised that its master was coming to get him, and all these two could do was be excited? What was this all about?

"Is it really that amusing?" He asked without being able to contain himself.

The dead eyes met Roxas', and he shook his head, "I am sorry Roxas-kun. We are by no means amused at your expense; it is merely the idea that this world is more interesting than we thought."

Light nodded in unison, "That's right."

Roxas still didn't feel better, but he figured that complaining was going to get him nowhere. Now all he could do was wait until that _thing's_ master came to take him away do God knows what to him. Despite all the security in the building, Roxas felt like he was a buck caught in a truck's headlights. He was nervous.


	2. Axel Arrives

**Death Notes and Nobodies**

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or KH characters or any other related areas.

Roxas, Light and Ryuzaki were sitting awake in the main investigation room watching the monitors. All sleep had gone from them thanks to the previous events; now they were all wide awake discussing what little they knew.

"Roxas, are you sure you don't remember anything at all?" Light asked.

The boy shook his head. He had tried to remember more, but it seemed that his mental blockade wasn't about to lift without some more stimulation. He needed someone to take a metaphorical sledgehammer to the wall blocking out his memories before he could recall anything.

The detective was still chewing on his thumb nail thoughtfully. "Do you think that could have been a Shinigami?"

"What do you mean by Shinigami?" The blond enquired.

Light turned his attention to the younger boy, "It's a God of Death. We've had clues from Kira that basically state their existence."

"Are you sure that isn't just some code Kira uses?" Roxas said a bit flustered.

Ryuzaki nodded lowering his thumb from his mouth. "We've considered that possibility, and it could just be Kira's way of being cocky. He does kill thousands of criminals by the handful everyday. That would make anyone a so called God of Death."

"Does this make me more suspicious?" He asked.

The detective nodded slowly, "I now have a five percent suspicion that you may be directly linked to the Kira case."

Roxas groaned, "I knew that thing's appearance wasn't gonna help my case."

Light got bored of the dead-ended conversation and rolled his chair over to one of the free computers. He began to search the internet news for any unusual amount of deaths in one area.

"Good plan Light-kun. While we wait we should investigate." L directed his answer to his co worker, but kept his gaze on Roxas.

"Is there something you need me to do?" The boy asked acknowledging the odd man's stare.

"Yes, I'm afraid I cannot let you out of my site now Roxas-kun. So I ask you to stay here with us. You may sleep on the couch provided if you wish."

The blond nodded wearily. "I understand." And he stalked over to the couch where he let himself fall onto the soft cushions. At first he couldn't sleep; all he could think about was the creature's menacing foretelling of future events to come. But as his mind reeled on, its train of thought returned to the rest of the day's events, and soon he was asleep.

Ryuzaki was wary of the young man's breathing and knew when his patterns had slowed considerably that he was asleep.

"Light-kun," he said quietly, "indulge me."

Light didn't do anything to acknowledge the statement, but L knew he was listening now.

"Why did you risk yourself for my sake?"

That was enough to make Light look away from the computer screen and over at the detective.

"What?"

L made eye contact with his investigation partner. "You distinctly moved to protect me when that creature came up to examine us."

Light looked confused, and L could see that he was trying hard to remember whether he'd really done so or not.

Suddenly his face lit up with realization. "I did…"

"Yes, but why?"

Light shrugged, "I guess it was just instinct."

"Instinct tells a human to run, not protect," L said bluntly.

"I guess you're right," the younger male paused, "I just wanted to protect you."

The detective stared blankly at his fellow for a moment before continuing, "Thank you Light-kun, but again, I ask you to not concern yourself with my well being as much as you do. I can take care of myself."

Light felt a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. What was this? Ryuzaki was indignant? That was something he never expected to hear coming from the great emotionless detective, but despite L's request, Light knew that he cared too much about his friend to ever let harm come his way.

"I'll try to remember that next time Ryuzaki," He said all the same.

Light was just about to turn back to his computer screen when he felt a tug at the chain on his wrist.

"Not this again Ryuzaki," He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, but I'm hungry," the detective said as he tugged on the chain again.

The younger male sighed, "That means we'll have to wake Roxas, and if he's anything like me, he won't be happy about it."

The detective ignored Light's comment and approached the sleeping figure. He shook the boy gently, but he was dead to the world.

"We can get you a snack in the morning, why don't you just let the kid sleep for now?" Light said out of empathy for the sleeping figure on the couch.

The detective stopped and turned to face Light with his dead-pan stare.

"I suppose you're right."

The look on the detective's face was so pitiful that the auburn haired teen couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well, I assume you know I'm not Kira at the moment, so if you'd trust me enough to remove the handcuffs while you go to the kitchen, I could keep an eye on things here," Light suggested.

Ryuzaki gave the idea some thought before he brought out the keys to the cuffs and undid his end, but he shut it around a metal pole protruding from the ventilation system built into the wall soon after.

Light smiled sadly, "I'd do the same."

Ryuzaki nodded apologetically, and left the room to go to the kitchen.

Light returned his attention to the computer screen and proceeded to investigate further. In moments he found something that would surely spark L's interest.

L made his way to the kitchen silently; once there, he opened the fridge and poked around inside looking for something sweet. He found cheese cake, much to his delight, and made a mental note to thank Watari for the gesture in the morning.

The detective took his prize and headed back towards the investigation room.

Light was absolutely thrilled now. He'd definitely found a lead on the Kira case, but at the same time he felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach. He had the sinking feeling that the leads on the Kira case would undoubtedly bring back the Kira within. But he couldn't let himself be deterred; even if he did return to being Kira, he at least knew that L was more than competent enough to put him in the electric chair.

Light felt himself shudder; as much as he relished the idea of putting an end to Kira, knowing that it was his body that would receive the death penalty made him feel a little unnerved.

Suddenly, Light noticed a flicker to his right in one of the monitors. He quickly redirected his gaze to said monitor and watched as a very strange looking man appeared out of the same kind of warp hole as the creature had before.

The man was tall with fire red hair that was sticking outward in the back. On close inspection, the being had black tear drops tattooed under his eyes. And as if that weren't enough, he was wearing a long black robe for clothing. Light couldn't help but wonder if this case could get any weirder.

Light watched as the figure looked around the room- probably for the boy currently in Light's custody-, and he wished Ryuzaki would hurry the hell up and get back.

And as though on command, Ryuzaki entered the room.

"It's about time!" Light cried, "Hurry Ryuzaki, look at this."

The detective hurried over to the monitor and watched with his mouth agape. "So that must be the "master" that thing was talking about," L mused.

The fiery man on the screen opened a dark portal in the wall and disappeared though it, and before the two watching could say anything, he appeared in the room.

Light stood abruptly and tried to take a step back, but he was tugged forwards by the chain still linked to the ventilation system.

The stranger looked his way with bright emerald eyes and smirked, "Tsk, tsk, what is this? Are you two playing cop and robber or something?" He taunted.

Neither man responded as the man approached Light slowly.

"Let me help you out," he said as he produced a weapon out of thin air. He raised it and with a little _clink _the chain was broken.

"Now that I've helped you, I'm looking for my buddy who's about this tall," he held his hand just below his shoulder, "With blond hair and blue eyes. I was told I'd find him here."

L's brain was working fast. He was thinking of various scenarios where brain power wasn't going to be enough. He didn't know how to treat this intruder. If they took the offensive, they'd surely die, if they took the defensive, the same could be said. The only way out he could see was giving him the information he was asking for.

Light had moved backwards and now was again posing a blockade between L and the enemy. L was too busy trying to find a solution to notice.

"Roxas is asleep on the couch to your left," Light said, and L knew that he'd come to the same conclusion.

The red head smirked, "That was the right choice guys." And he turned to head over to the form asleep on the couch.

Axel felt his empty chest fill with relief as he laid eyes on Roxas asleep on the couch ahead of him. He wasn't worried in the least about the two oblivious humans behind him. If they did happen to find a weapon to kill him with, it would be of little use on a Nobody.

The pyro-kinetic reached the couch and stood towering over his friend with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Roxas' face when he found his old time friend looking down at him. The pyro-kinetic smiled and laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

Roxas felt a surge of heat rush through him and sat up with a jolt. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the figure standing over him. He screamed.

"Whoa! Roxas, Roxas," the tall male said urgently, "Easy there, it's me… Y'know, Axel."

Roxas' wide blue eyes were horror-stricken, "Are you the one who sent that thing to look for me?" He asked choppily.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, I really wanted to see you. I missed you back at the organization…"

"What Organization? Missed me? I don't even know you!" Roxas cried out in confusion.

Axel's smile immediately turned upside down. "You don't remember?"

Roxas shook his head, and he started to calm down. "I lost my memory and the next thing I knew I was here with those two…" The blond motioned in Light and L's direction.

"Are you someone from my past?" He proceeded to ask the flaming red head.

Axel turned around and let himself fall back onto the couch with an air of defeat. "Yeah, I am. We're best buds," he explained sadly.

Roxas felt guilt well up inside of his hollow chest, "I'm sorry, I can't remember."

Axel waved him off dismissively. "You'll remember eventually," he smirked and turned his impressive emerald eyes to Roxas, "I tend to leave a strong impression."

Roxas felt chills run through him, but he smiled all the same.

Light wasn't intimidated by this Axel personage anymore after hearing the conversation, and he decided to interject.

"So, are you here to take Roxas with you?" he asked.

Axel looked up at Light with fire in his eyes, "What's it to you?"

"Don't get mouthy with me, just answer the question."

Before Light could say Jack, Axel had teleported across the room and had Light by the front of his shirt with his weapon held threateningly at his throat.

"Mind running that by me again?" He hissed dangerously.

Light didn't back down and he glared at Axel without fear. "Are you here to take Roxas?" It was more a statement than a question.

Axel lowered his weapon and released Light's shirt. "Nah, I'm just here checking on him," he smirked, "And since he doesn't remember me, I think I'll stick around until he does."

Now L's head was reeling. Even for him, this was too much information and change in one night. His logic was being thrown mercilessly to the ground and stomped on. It was true that the world wasn't just black and white, up and down, science and religion. There was much, much more.

He couldn't help wondering what the Organization was. Was it a group supporting Kira? Or did it have anything to do with Kira at all? It defied logic that Kira supporters should be so careless, but then, if they were all as unworldly as this Axel, then maybe they had a right to be careless. They were inhuman, and possibly invincible. Were these the famed Shinigami?

"Excuse my intrusion, but may I inquire as to what you are?" L asked the pyro-kinetic man.

Axel looked over at the detective warily, "I'm what you'd call a Nobody."

L felt like his intelligence was being insulted, was this person so bold as to challenge him so directly? For the moment, L decided he wasn't going to get anything better out of the stranger, and he put his questions away for another time.

"So then, you'll be staying with us until Roxas remembers you?" L said changing his line of questioning.

Axel nodded, "Yep, and while I'm here, I'd suggest that you commit my name to memory. A-X-E-L, Axel."

Light felt himself burning up. Whatever the reason, this new intruder was making him angrier than he'd been when Ryuzaki kept pointing fingers at him for being Kira.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I think I'll make myself at home."

That said, Axel went over to Roxas and grabbed his wrist, dragging him into a dark portal. Light and L turned to the monitors and watched as the pair appeared in the room where the intruder had first arrived. Axel led Roxas to the bed room and let himself fall into the one closest. He released Roxas' wrist as he did so, and the blond simply stood staring for a moment as the red head simply fell asleep. The blond then climbed into the bed next to Axel's and did the same.

"Light-kun, it looks like we will be sharing the couch…"


	3. Tension

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: YO!! So sorry I've taken SO long to update… I've been hella busy. I bet you get those kinda of excuses all the time, eh? Well, I beg your forgiveness anyhow!

Ah, and in this chapter I hope you don't get too annoyed with my using the manga as a direct reference for dialogue in some areas. Believe me; you'll be able to tell where. It repeats the whole scene where Aizawa quits the team. I tried to give it a little variation.. but it needed to be there… Sorry.

Disclaimer: I dun own Death Note or Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the characters… SO! On with out story, huh?????

Light awoke in the morning to rays of light filtering through the blinds in the living room. He groaned and opened his eyes to find the detective sitting in the arm chair ahead, but his eyes were closed. The boy was amazed that L would so willingly let his guard down while Light was in the same room- not to mention chained to him-.  
Light wondered if L was really asleep or if he was just resting his eyes. All the same, the detective looked very different with his eyes shut, and his face relaxed resting on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Maybe this was an apology for not trusting him last night? It seemed unlikely, but who knew with L. Light was probably the one person who knew L the best because they were so much alike anyway, but he couldn't read the detective's emotions as well as he'd have liked.

L opened his eyes to meet Light's staring at him intently.  
"Good morning Light-kun," he said pleasantly.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

L looked towards the window for a moment and then back at Light. "It's approximately eight in the morning. I let you sleep in."

Light rose from the couch and stretched the knots out of his back. He swore that he'd be throwing Axel and Roxas out of their room the coming night, even if it did mean facing the pyromaniac's fiery temper.

"Well, I guess we should get started with the investigation Light-kun," L said rising also.

The younger male suddenly felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over him as he remembered the lead he'd found the night before. After the scene with Axel's arrival, Light had forgotten to tell L about it.

"Ryuzaki, I think I found something that should interest you on the case."

The detective looked up in mild interest, "Oh?"

Light led the way to the main investigation room. He and Ryuzaki were greeted by Matsuda and Aizawa; Matsuda, as usual, was cheery and greeted them both with a warm smile, Aizawa simply grunted a 'good morning' and kept on with his paper work. Mogi and Mr. Yagami were out on business and hadn't yet arrived at the office.

Light returned the greetings as politely as possible and then reached his destination where he opened the saved page he'd found the night prior. Sure enough, there was an article about multiple heart attack related deaths revolving around a large company by the name of Yotsuba.

L's state of mind became 100 alert as he curled up into the swivel chair next to Light's with one knee resting on Light's arm rest as he steadied himself with one of Light's shoulders.  
"So Ryuzaki, you ready to get to work?" Light asked with a knowing smile.

L had his finger to his lip and was staring at the computer screen analyzing the information there. He broke it down, leafed through it in his mind, picked it apart and concluded. This was most definitely a lead.

"Great work Light-kun. This is excellent investigation."

"Thanks," Light said humbly, "It's all thanks to this new system that allows us to access police, public and media data from all over the world. At first I didn't know what to look for, but…" He paused and clicked on a highlighted link on the page open on the screen.

"I started over with the idea that Kira was in Japan and searched based on that.

It's a fact that a majority of those killed are in Japan, and when you compare the deaths with media coverage, it's clear that Kira gets his information from these local Japanese sources.

Since Kira kills with heart attacks, I thought there may be some victims that we haven't been able to pin on him yet.

So I searched for all the people who died of heart attacks up till now, including criminals. That would usually be an incredible amount of work, but this system made it relatively fast."

Light typed away at the key board and opened a new file.

"I planned to carefully examine every heart attack victim over the last five months but… I quickly noticed three suspicious cases. Two could be coincidence, but not three.

Sekimaru corp's VP of development, Roppei Tamiya, AOI industries director of integrated systems, Kouji Aoi, Former Yotsuba vice-president, Takeyoshi Moriya. All three were in important positions in the Japanese business world and all died of heart attacks."

L was absolutely tickled pink by this time. He felt invigorated by the new discoveries; he found new energy in himself to move forward and further uncover the Kira case. No matter where it led, L needed to win.

Light brought up a line chart on the screen. "So then I researched Sekimaru, Aoi, and Yotsuba. Yotsuba's stock has been rising steadily while Sekimaru and Aoi's have plummeted."

"So then you did further research into other deaths involving people in the business world…?" The detective had already put the pieces together in his mind. He knew what Light had found even before he answered his question. Various VIPs had recently died of different causes. There was no doubt about it; there was another Kira on the loose.

But that didn't explain why the deaths weren't all just heart attacks. L felt his heart skip a beat, and Light stated his very thoughts before he could lift a finger.

"Kira can kill with ways other than heart attacks!"

L mulled over the newly uncovered information. He wasn't so surprised by the discovery, seeing as he'd suspected it all along. He never left any possibilities to the wind; every suspicion could hold some kind of importance.

Suddenly the peace was breached in the room as the door opened and in stepped Roxas with a frowning Axel following close behind.

"We could have just come through a portal you know," the red head stated irritably.

"You do realize that not every one knows about your presence here yet, and it wouldn't make a great impression with you drifting through the walls on a whim. We'll be taking it the pedestrian way, got it?" The blond said concluding with a tone of finality. The red head simply grunted indignant, but he didn't say another word.

Roxas saw Light and L huddled together in front of the computer monitor and headed over to join them. Axel followed out of mere curiosity and not having anything better to do.

"Good morning guys. Did you find anything?"

Roxas didn't receive an answer as he felt eyes on his back, or more directly, on Axel's back. Right, they still didn't know about his arrival…

"And who the hell might this be?!" Aizawa exclaimed in outrage.

L slowly turned to face his fuming partner.

"He arrived last night in search of Roxas-kun. He didn't tell us how he found us," L took a breath as he saw Aizawa's face redden, "We tried to turn him away, but our attempts were futile."

"Futile? What do you mean futile? He'd one man to all of us if you would have woken us! How do we know he's not a threat?!" Roxas swore he could literally see steam emanating from the man's ears as his temper rose.

Axel stepped up and confronted Aizawa smirking arrogantly.

"Believe me, not even an army of you could have taken me out."

"Why you…" Aizawa growled.

L rose from his chair and positioned himself between the two men facing his partner.

"Please Aizawa-san; I assure you he isn't someone we should be tampering with."

"What do you mean? What's so damned special about him?"

L sighed and turned to the red head. "If you wouldn't mind demonstrating your abilities, I would like to ask you to do so now."

Axel shrugged and lifted a hand up to his eye level with his palm facing the ceiling. In a moment, a flame appeared there: burning brightly apparently in thin air. It burned there without scorching the young man's palm.

"Wha…How?" The older man was at a loss for words.

"This is why we could not stop him. He is beyond our weapons thus far. Whether he's a threat or not is still to be determined."

Aizawa was about to retort when the door opened once more, this time revealing Yagami-san and Mogi.

Their faces fell into shocked expressions they laid eyes on the fire still burning in Axel's hand.

The detective was annoyed to have to explain the situation twice, but he stayed patient and managed to go through the process without losing his temper.

Once everything was as cleared up as it was going to be, Chief Yagami asked how the investigation was going.

"It's going great! Thanks to Light's investigational skills and my heroics, we've found a lead connected to Yotsuba."

The chief's face lit up, "Maybe that's it!"

"Huh?" The remark came from a few residents in the room.

"I just heard from the director that Kira has been bribing, more like black mailing, politicians."

"Bribes? Using Yotsuba's money?" Aizawa stated more than asked, "That should aid our request to seek applicants to join the investigation. Did the director get approval?"

Mr. Yagami's face became stern, "It's the opposite… The police have officially given up now."

"HUH?" Both Matsuda and Aizawa exclaimed together. Light stood from his chair while L seemed completely composed.

"The only way for us to continue this investigation is to resign from the NPA," Light's father stated.

Matsuda and Aizawa's faces became even more horror stricken.

"But, our jobs…" Aizawa whispered, "I have a family to support."

"You don't have to stay with us Aizawa. There's no obligation."

Aizawa's face went downcast, and Matsuda took advantage of the moment to jump in, "And what about you chief? What are you going to do?"

Yagami looked up with a forced grin, "There's always a career change."

That pretty much gave the extra boost Matsuda's resolve needed. "Alright! I'm going to quit the NPA and continue with the Kira case!"

The man with the afro stood with his eyes to the ground.

"Aizawa…" Matsuda said gently.

The man's head snapped up and he directed his gaze to L who was now sitting in the swivel chair eating a bowl of cherries.

"Ryuzaki, how about I don't quit the NPA and then I help out in my free time?"

L swallowed the cherry and spit out the pit placing it in the bowl. "No good. If you're going back to the police, then please do not return here. With this current situation, I will have to assume that anyone with the police in the enemy…"

"Come on! Whether I'm here or with the police, you know I'd never reveal our secrets…" Aizawa paused for a moment as his words hit him, "No wait, you're right… They'd only see me as L's spy anyway…"

The man then tried a different approach after a moment of silence. "Well, how about the benefit of having one of us at the police to monitor their movements…?"

L picked up his freshly made coffee from the desk whilst keeping his back to Aizawa.

"Nobody is stopping you from returning to the police and stopping Kira on your own time. If there's something you want to tell us, then you can call Yagami-san whenever you wish, but we will never share our information with you."

Aizawa's last hopes were dashed as he looked away from the wall that was L's back. "Yeah… you're right, Ryuzaki… The information here must never get outside. Sorry for the lame suggestions."

"I have nothing against a detective risking his life to chase after Kira, but I cannot see it as a correct decision to lose your job and cause suffering to your family for the sake of it.

Dying in the line of duty is heroic, but dying while unemployed is just stupid."

"Ryuzaki's right," Mr. Yagami said encouragingly, "Nobody will blame you for quitting now, Aizawa."

"Yeah, we wont think of you as a traitor," Matsuda added.

"But you have a family too, chief…"

"We are in totally different situations. My own son was suspected of being Kira and placed in confinement because of what Kira did.

You saw what happened. I can't turn back now… My ego wont allow it…"

"I haven't given up on the theory that Light-kun is the first Kira," L said acknowledging Yagami's statement, but he was ignored.

"My kids are grown up. Yours still need you as their father."

Aizawa's eyes were shaded by his hair, "It's not fair…"

"It's not fair, damn it… I want to keep going too… I've come this far, prepared to die at any time…" he swallowed a lump in his throat, "and… If I quit now, how will I ever be able to face Ukita…?

Damn it! Why the hell can't a detective on the police force go after a criminal?!!"

Suddenly the computer monitor with the Gothic L glowing out at the room began to speak.

"_Ryuzaki_?"

"What is it, Watari?" L answered.

"_In the beginning, you had me make preparations so that everyone on the task force and their families would be financially secure no matter what happened, including if they were fired from the police force," it paused, "Why aren't you mentioning that?"_

L felt a vein in his temple twitch slightly, "Who asked you, Watari?"

"_Oh… Sorry, I just couldn't bear to listen anymore…"_

Matsuda's expression turned awe struck, "Whoa! You mean we're set financially for life? That's great Aizawa! Now you can quit the NPA and you don't have to worry about your family!"

But the older man did not share Matsuda's innocent enthusiasm.

"Ryuzaki…" He said dangerously, "You were watching to see if I'd quit the team or not, weren't you?!"

Both Yagami-san and Matsuda came to L's defence at once.

"Of course not Aizawa, Ryuzaki just doesn't like to reveal stuff like that!" Mr. Yagami said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, you know he can be weird like that," Matsuda said nodding.

L felt another tinge of annoyance; _weird like that?_ He sighed mentally.

"No, I was testing him. I wanted to see which he'd choose."

Well, Aizawa wasn't standing for it. He'd been a part of the team and he'd worked diligently to do as much as he could to avenge Ukita and save the world, but now this. Ryuzaki didn't even give him credit for everything he'd done. Fine, he could play it mean too.

"I'm quitting now and going back to the NPA!"

"Aizawa!" Matsuda and Yagami cried together.

"I couldn't decide as fast as you guys, but this just made things crystal clear: I don't like Ryuzaki, and I don't like the way he works."

That's a normal reaction Aizawa-san," The detective said coolly, "Though I like people like you."

Aizawa felt his face flush red with anger, "And I hate how you say corny stuff like that. I'm out of here!"

"Take care."

The afro man stalked towards the door ripping his coat off the rack and pulling it over. He didn't bother to right it, and he slammed the door behind himself as he left.

"Smooth move Detective, you just lost yourself a member of your already small team," Axel said shrugging.

Roxas couldn't help but agree, "Yeah Ryuzaki, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

L held back the urge to roll his eyes. All these people and their nobility were going to be the end of him.

"I couldn't afford to risk his reliability. At least now we know where he stands, and even though we're one man less, I can still use you two."

Both young nobodies were taken aback by the statement.

"Huh? Use us for what?" Roxas asked.

L spun from side to side in his swivel chair as he spoke. "I could use Axel's portal ability to my advantage later on, and Roxas, I'll be asking you to be on stand by until further notice."

"And what makes you think I'll cooperate?" Axel said crossing his arms over his chest, "What's in it for me?"

"Look at it this way, if you help me, I promise to release Roxas from his surveillance if you help and I find that you have nothing to do with Kira. And if you do happen to have something to do with him, I can assure you a much better trial than what would await you otherwise."

"I can't believe you're bribing me, and I'll make this clear now: We have nothing to do with this so called Kira character. Already the guy's legacy gives me the creeps."

Ryuzaki raised his thumb to his mouth, "So, you'll help?"

"Do I really have a choice?"


	4. Halloween Party?

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dun own Death Note or Kingdom Hearts

Author's note:

Yo! Fourth Chapter so soon, can ya believe it? This one will actually be really fun to read, plus it finally leads into the whole point of this story. Lol About time, huh?

Oh, and about the last chapter missing the little detail about the hand cuffs being back all of a sudden in the morning when Light wakes up… I forgot that Axel had broken them the night prior… So, let's just say that L had a spare pair. lol

So, Read on!

"A costume party??!" Mr. Yagami had to make sure he'd heard right.

"That is correct," L said sitting crouched on the couch sipping at some Earl Grey tea that had been saturated with honey.

"We're going to have a costume party for Halloween inviting Yotsuba, and we'll be posing as Misa's directors looking to promote ourselves while benefiting their corporation at the same time," Light elaborated on the subject.

"So, you'll be inviting the VIPs, I assume," Mr. Yagami said crossing his arms over his chest.

L nodded, "Correct."

"And you assume that one of those executives is the Kira we're looking for?"

Again the detective consented, "I concluded this due to the fact that it would have to be one of the major people in charge since said executives would be the ones wanting to increase Yotsuba's economic growth as well as deepen their pockets. There is a small percentage indicating that I could be wrong, but I've learned to trust my instinct."

Mr. Yagami sighed and sat on the couch opposite L and shrugged. "Well, you haven't been wrong yet."

Axel was sitting next to L on his left, while Light sat to his right. Roxas sat in the armchair next to the edge of the couch where Axel sat.

"And who is Misa?" Axel asked.

"Misa Misa is a model who I'm currently managing! She's so cute and funny. You'd like her," Matsuda piped up enthusiastically.

"She is also the second Kira," L stated bluntly.

"She?" Roxas repeated dubiously, "A girl model is the second Kira?"

"Yes, she fell in love with Kira because he killed the villain that murdered her parents. Misa wanted so badly to meet her hero that she claimed to be Kira as well and eventually she met Light-kun."

"You still don't know that for sure Ryuzaki," Light said hotly.

"There is not much evidence to support otherwise Light-kun."

Light couldn't help but feel a little indignant. Even though he did agree that the probability was high, and he'd already admitted it to L, he figured he might as well hope otherwise while he still could. He was like a boy foolishly denying the non-existence of the tooth fairy.

"There is enough to keep you from being one hundred percent sure."

"I am a mere five percent off; that is enough for me to know that I am right."

Now Light was starting to feel that familiar heat in his chest. L was so damned sure of himself, and it made Light want to turn rabid and bite him.

Light stood from the sofa and faced L head on, his eyes boring into the detective's with the intensity of the fires of hell.

"Alright Ryuzaki, fine, let's assume I really was Kira. If that were the case, don't you think it odd that I don't remember any of it? Would I not remember any of it at least in small pieces? Would I not have been prying into you for inside information?"

L's gaze equalled Light's in intensity. "I admit I don't understand the sudden loss of your memory, but I associate it with the power to be Kira. Somehow, I believe it can be passed on, and when it is, the previous owner of Kira's killing abilities forgets ever owning them.

And as for your plotting against me, who's to say you're not secretly?"

That was the last straw. Light pulled back his fist and struck L hard in the jaw, but he didn't come out untouched. L had seen the punch coming a mile away and had connected to Light's jaw with a bone cracking kick. Both young men were thrown in opposite directions as the couch fell over backwards and Light staggered in the opposite direction before being tugged forward by the chain linking him to the detective. Light fell forward with his eyes wide, and L's face became closer and closer.

During the fall, Axel had jumped up and stood behind Roxas' armchair to watch the scene before him.

The fall happened as though in slow motion, and L had seen Light descending upon him until he felt the contact of their bodies. The detective realized that the way Light was falling, judging by the speed and the angle: this was not going to end well.

Light tried to avoid the inevitable, but as such, he could not. Although he managed to hold his arms out to keep from crushing the detective, the force of the fall added to gravity had Light with his lips to L's.

Both were in shock as they lay there staring at each other for a moment before realizing their compromising position.

Light pushed off the ground and sprung to his feet in a battle stance, but not before L was able to connect another brutal kick to his chest, sending the younger male flying across the room. This time L was ready and he followed the tug of the chain, taking advantage of the momentum to bring himself to his feet and land gracefully on his haunches.

Light hit the ground with a thud and groaned. That last kick had been revenge for the unexpected kiss, and he knew it.

"Whoa! Light, Ryuzaki, just a minute!" Roxas sprung up from the armchair and stood between the two men.

Axel joined Roxas to ensure that no harm came to his friend. He was standing in the middle of a battlefield after all.

"Geeze and I thought I was bad," Axel said cringing at the memory of the bone-crushing kick Light had received. "Aren't you two supposed to be friends?"

"Friends fight," L said simply as he stood slouching as usual.

"Yeah, but not like that," Axel said glancing back at Light who was still regaining his bearings.

The detective fixed the flaming red-head with his dead pan stare that sent chills down said person's back. Axel felt the hairs stick up on the back of his neck, but he didn't let this show on his features as he stared back.

Roxas turned around and helped Light to stand, "You okay?"

Light groaned as Roxas pulled him to his feet and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks," Light smiled at the blond boy gratefully before turning to glare at L.

The detective broke off the staring contest with Axel and turned away, but he could feel Light's eyes on his back, burning a hole there.

Everyone in the room was silent as Mr. Yagami spoke, "Well, I think it's time we all take a day off."

The rest of the day, sure enough, was free. The team agreed that they would resume all plans tomorrow, but until then, it was time for everyone to let off some steam. Lucky for Light and L, no one had witnessed the kiss they shared by accident as they were hidden by the overturned couch, and the moment had been too brief to see before Light had leapt to his feet only to be kicked down again anyway.

L and Light avoided each other quite adamantly as they chose to keep themselves busy with other matters. Light was socializing with Axel and Roxas, while L was sitting as far away as the chain would allow, reading a book.

"So, tell me more about this Halloween party idea," Axel said as he made himself comfortable on the couch that Mr. Yagami and Matsuda had been sitting on earlier.

"Well, you two are involved actually," Light answered.

Both nobodies' faces went slack.

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas had to ask, "Isn't this a bit soon for us to be helping out?"

Light smiled reassuringly, "We just need you two to play body guards to Misa. You don't have to worry about a hard job. The detective and I will be dressed up as party servers and we'll be keeping an eye on the executives of Yotsuba. For now we just need their names and faces to pull up some inside information on them and we'll do some digging from there."

"Genius," Roxas said impressed.

"They don't call you two smart for nothing, do they?" Axel said smirking.

Light had to smile, he really liked these two. Even if Axel did have the ability to piss him off. But Axel and Roxas were a far cry from normal, well, Axel more so, but Roxas couldn't be called normal either; Axel, the pyromaniac with the ability to control fire at will, and Roxas, the mysterious 16-year-old who recalled nothing of his past; plus his unusual association with the cocky fire wielder. Light couldn't help but wonder how in the world he'd managed to submerge himself in such a logically defying situation.

"Where exactly do you come from?" Light had to ask. The question was directed at Axel.

The red head shrugged lazily, "Sorry pal, but I'm not entitled to disclose that information. It would disturb the world order."

Light felt a tinge of annoyance, but he shoved it away. "Well, I promise you I'll find out one of these times."

Axel opened a lazy eye to look at the auburn haired teen and smiled impishly, "You might be sorry if you do."

Light smirked back, "Is that a challenge?"

Axel lolled his head on the head rest of the couch still smiling, "If that's what you wanna call it."

"You'll be sorry for ever challenging me, Axel."

The red head didn't respond and simply lifted his head and fixed Light with an amused look.

Meanwhile, L sat "reading", but really his mind was replaying the contact he and Light had had just a few moments ago. He was disgusted with himself for letting it distract him for even a second. It had been an accident, a stupid miscalculation on his part, and yet, it would not leave him be. That had been his first time to ever have his lips pressed to someone else's. The detective had never even thought seriously about kissing someone in his life time before the accident. Now he found himself mulling over the whole scenario, wondering why in the world he cared. He shoved the thoughts from his mind and tried his hardest to concentrate on his book for another half hour before he lost all his patience.

"Let's go out."

Light had to process the words that came from L twice before actually capturing their meaning.

"Go out? Ryuzaki, are you feeling all right?"

L ignored the jest. "Yes, go out. We must prepare for the Halloween party anyway. We can take advantage of the outing to buy some of the necessities, such as costumes."

"Halloween Party? Really?" An obnoxious female voice sounded from behind the boys.

"Misa-san," L said turning to greet the girl.

Misa waved at him and pecked the detective on the cheek hello before skipping over to Light and introducing herself to the new arrivals.

"Hi, I'm Misa Amane!" She said in a friendly way, "Who are you?"

Roxas and Axel were speechless at first. She was adorably cute and very pretty.

"Um, hi, I'm Roxas," The blond boy said shyly.

"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" The pyromaniac said confidently.

Misa laughed, "Aw, you're so cute Roxas, and you're pretty funny Axel."

Then the girl noticed Light and quickly sat next to him as she clung to his arm, "And how is my darling Light?" She asked flirtatiously.

Light seemed uninterested by the cute thing hanging off his arm, but he answered politely. "I'm fine Misa."

Misa suddenly remembered the Halloween party announcement she'd overheard. "So, what about this party?"

Axel explained all the details to the girl with Roxas filling in the gaps that Axel missed. In a short time, Misa was well informed on the plan.

"Oh good! Misa can be useful to Light!" She cried happily.

L was now sitting on the arm rest of the chair where Roxas had resumed his seat. He looked like a gargoyle hunched there.

"I repeat my previous statement, let's go out," He said in his dead tones.

Misa jumped up excitedly, "Yeah, let's! Misa is excited to go shopping for a cute costume."

That decided it, and in an hour the group found themselves entering one of Japan's largest malls. L was a bit uncomfortable around the large crowds of people. He never had much luck with strangers, and he had never shown himself to anyone outside of the police before now. The only reason he showed his face now was that his worst enemy and best friend was standing next to him anyway. The only difference now, was the lack of hand cuffs. L had decided that going to a mall hand cuffed together would be too suspicious, but he didn't plan to chain himself to Light any longer. After the fight, the detective couldn't help but admit that he trusted this Light and he felt guilty for treating him like a common criminal. He knew it was probably not one of his brightest ideas, but he was tired of always being suspicious. Just maybe, this once…

"Are you alright Ryuzaki?" Light's voice broke the detective's train of thought.

Their fight earlier had obviously been forgotten, and now they were back to being friends. Some of this was due to the removal of the hand cuffs.

"I'm fine Light-kun. You needn't worry yourself about me."

A group of teenagers passed them by and stared openly at the odd combination. L suddenly felt self conscious, and that was extremely rare, but before he could feel too badly, Axel came to his rescue.

"Hey, you kids got a problem?"

The group of teenagers swore at Axel and retorted, but they were moving away from him quickly in the opposite direction. L couldn't blame them. Axel had a very convincing air of confidence about him that screamed death to whoever might oppose him.

Axel, Roxas, Light, Misa and L all headed up stairs to a year-round Halloween store that usually sold gothic outfits, but this time of year it was stalk full of Halloween costumes and masks. Misa was so excited about the gothic Lolita outfits that she rushed in dragging Roxas and Axel by their hands; she had become fond of them both. She insisted that as her body guards, they had to dress alike.

"Look at this, how about you two wear this?" She said holding up two would be tuxedos were it not for the messily sewn grey patches on the elbows and knees of the suits. Both suits came with top hats that had a blood red ribbon tied around the cylinder of the hat above the base. The suits came with black and red checker ties.

"I don't know…" Roxas said a little hesitantly.

"Well, try them on and then you can say no if you really don't like it," Misa said pushing Roxas into the nearest changing room. Axel willingly tried his on without a fuss.

In a moment both young nobodies stepped out of their respective dressing rooms looking absolutely dashing.

"Oh my…" Misa said as her eyes grew big in their sockets, "Look at you!" As she said this she lead both boys to a full length mirror to see for themselves the art she'd created.

Axel smiled at his reflection satisfied, "That's me alright."

Roxas had to admit he was impressed as well. He looked really good. The suit fit his slight figure nicely adding a bit of a dangerous air to him with the bold black and red colors. Axel, he thought to himself, looked stunning. The colors complemented his skin and his eyes. Axel's tear drop tattoos couldn't have been more perfect with the outfit.

Roxas turned to Light and L with a questioning glance. He wanted to know what they thought.

"I think that'll be a pretty cool way to look for Yotsuba," Light said encouragingly.

L simply nodded, "They won't suspect anything since it is a costume party."

Roxas smiled up at Axel, and suddenly seeing his friend's emerald eyes brought a memory out of nowhere.

_Roxas was stalking off to find someone, but just as he thought he was home free, a voice stopped him._

"_Are you really thinking of betraying the organization?"_

_Roxas stopped, "Axel…"_

"_You know they'll send me after you."_

"_I know."_

_Axel was suddenly in Roxas' way with his arms spread, "You can't go! I won't let you, they'll tare you apart!"_

"_I can take care of myself, besides, no one would miss me."_

_Roxas used a dark portal and transported himself around Axel and continued on his way. Axel turned scowling after the blond._

"_That's not true!" he paused as he sighed sadly, "That's not true Roxas… I would."_

The blond held his head as he fell to his knees. Axel was immediately on his knees in front of him with his hand on his shoulders, "Roxas! What's wrong?"

Misa had soon joined the two, and she rested a motherly hand on Roxas back as she rubbed up and down to comfort him. Light and L rushed over to join them.

Slowly, Roxas' head ache ebbed away and left only a slight throb as proof of its existence.

"Axel…" he whispered, "I… I remembered."

The red head's eyes opened wide as he heard his friend's words.

"You remember me?" He asked urgently.

Roxas nodded slowly and looked up to meet Axel's concerned eyes.

"I do, I remember now, Axel."

The red head was so over whelmed that he let out a dry sob of joy and hugged the blond warmly. He laughed as he held the boy to his chest. "So, you're finally back."

He let the boy go and stood to help Roxas to his feet.

"Huh?" Misa asked.

"Roxas-kun had lost his memory before now, but it appears he has remembered his past," L explained briefly. He'd be asking the boy a few questions later.

"Good for you Roxas, but next time don't scare me like that. Misa was really worried," the girl said smiling.

The blue eyed boy smiled back, "Sorry."

"Well then, now Misa needs to find a costume!" She exclaimed and started to look around the store for herself.

"Well, what about you two?" Axel asked eyeing Light and Ryuzaki.

"I already know what I'm going to go as," Light said deviously.

L looked over at the auburn haired teen curiously before answering Axel's question.

"I'm still looking."

"We'll help you. Sound alright?" Roxas offered.

L nodded, and he couldn't help but notice a warm feeling in his chest. He was unfamiliar with this feeling… He was truly and genuinely happy. He didn't understand it, but there it was. He enjoyed the comfort it brought him, and then he did the unimaginable… the detective smiled. It wasn't one of his empty smiles either, it was a true heart felt one that none present had seen on his face ever before.

Light felt his heart give little leap in his chest. Why? He didn't know, but somehow the detective's smile had a strong effect on him. He smiled back invitingly.

"Well, let's go find Ryuzaki a costume, shall we?"

END FOR NOW

Author's notes:

Yee ha! Dude! I had so much fun writing this, and this is just the beginning. I really really hope you liked this, and please review!!!!!!

H0aX you are a cheater!- If you hold shift and Insert together while you're on Word, you get that. I dunno why, but meh…

Well, until next chapter!!

Creepstats!!


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Death Note

October the 31st was fast approaching as the Kira investigation team prepared to put L's plan into action. The reason for the Halloween party idea had been to make moving around easier. The whole task force could walk around dressed in masks and pose as unimportant employees at the party. This would also ensure that their faces would not be seen, and hopefully this would be enough to prevent Kira. Everyone from the team would have microphones hidden on their persons with an ear piece. Each member would be stationed around the room inconspicuously to pick up on any important conversations. There would also be hidden cameras in the building recording all events that may come to pass.

The building the force had rented was simply a large ball room used for wealthy children's birthdays or wedding after parties.

"Wow, this is starting to look really good!" Matsuda exclaimed as he stood back to admire the half finished room. There were black and orange streamers strung from the ceiling, and door ways had shiny curtains of colored plastic hanging from them. The typical white light bulbs had been replaced by red and blue ones to create a sort of disco Tec atmosphere, and at the far end of the room there was a stage set up where Misa would be singing and modeling different costumes primarily to distract the Yotsuba members from any suspicious activity by part of the Kira task force.

Matsuda, Mogi and Yagami-san were working together on the stage and lighting, Axel and Light were assigned to tables and chairs. Roxas was helping Misa hang up some ghost and bat decorations they'd bought at the mall a week before. They put a ghost at the front entrance that automatically sprang to life singing Tim Burton's "This is Halloween" when anyone came within two feet of it.  
L was wandering around keeping an eye on everyone and helping at random jobs when he found a chance.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Roxas asked from his place on the ladder.

Misa pouted comically, "Are you kidding? We have to impress these guys so they hire me!"

"Okay, yeah, but it doesn't really matter if they hire you or not. The whole point is just to get their names and look up their backgrounds."

L came sauntering over, slouching as usual, and seated himself in a chair behind the ladder Roxas was using to hang up the decorations.

"True that this is a little eccentric, but remember that Misa, as a model, is supposed to be that way. Her goal is to become as famous as possible, and a true modeling company would put all their effort into impressing a potentially important financer. So the basic point of all the commodities is to make Yotsuba feel like they're important enough to have a party of this magnitude thrown for them," The detective explained.

Roxas nodded, "I get it, but I just can't help feeling like this is still too much."

L smiled a little. "I share your opinion, but there's no denying Misa."

Misa turned around and stuck her tongue out at the detective playfully before turning back to what she was doing. Roxas laughed and was pleased to find L smiling with him.

Light was working with Axel to decorate the tables and chairs.

"You don't look like you're having too much fun there," Axel said teasingly.

Light grunted in disapproval. "This is ludicrous. I understand what we're doing, but honestly, why couldn't we have had someone else come in and do it for us?" the boy paused and then answered his own question, "Okay, forget I said that. If we were to hire anyone to do this for us, then it would be suspicious to have one of the previous members of the task force organizing a Halloween party for Yotsuba. They could research our files and find out that we're working to find Kira and then we'd all be screwed."

"How would they know it was someone from the task force?" Axel asked.

"If indeed Kira is amongst the Yotsuba executives, it would be natural for them to look into who might have organized the party and see if they had any background with the police. This way, we've organized it so that if Yotsuba does in fact do some investigating, they'll find the actual modeling business backing Misa up."

Axel smirked, "You guys really don't miss a thing, do you?"

"We can't afford to."

The red head barked a laugh, and Light looked up inquisitively.

"What's so funny?"

Axel smirked and shrugged. "Oh, nothing important, just that I used to have to be as crafty as your task force before I came here."

Light lifted a brow in curiosity, "Why?"

The red head side-glanced at the auburn haired teen as he finished pulling a magenta velvet seat cover over the thirtieth chair he'd done.

"Look, I can't give you all the details, but you already know I come from an organization. Let's just say that we had our _artistic differences_. I eventually brought about their down fall."

Light had to wonder what kind of organization the pyrokinetic came from, and he wondered if any of the members had similar abilities to Axel's. As badly as Light wanted to know, he was certain that he wouldn't be getting anything more out of the mysterious red head.

"So how do we know you're not a threat to the task force?" Light said changing the direction of the conversation.

"You don't," the pyro said with an impish grin.

"You realize that my suspicion of you just grew by twelve percent," Light said mimicking L. Axel laughed and slouched over putting his thumb in his mouth just to add to the effect. Being around L for a week and a half was enough for the pyro to pick up on all of his habits.

Light laughed too but cut it short, quickly getting back to work as he noticed two menacing black eyes staring in his and Axel's direction.

After another three hours of work, the room was finished and looked mighty impressive.

L had to admit that despite the exaggerated décor, he was very much impressed with the job. If this didn't fool Yotsuba, he couldn't think of many other things that would.

"We did this ourselves, can you believe it?" Matsuda asked in awe.

Yagami-san smiled in agreement. "It does look good, doesn't it?"

Misa held Roxas' wrist above his head. "Misa and Roxas make a great team!" She said cheerfully. Roxas' cheeks turned a light shade of pink at her gesture.

"Hey, don't forget about us. We were slaving away over the tables and chairs," Axel said motioning to Light and himself.

"I think it's time we got back to the headquarters. It's late, and there's nothing more to be done for the next 24 hours but wait," L said as he called Watari to come and pick them up.

"Twenty four hours? Light, let's go out on a date tomorrow!" The blond girl begged with puppy eyes that could melt all hearts but her objective's.

Light sighed in defeat at the imposing glares he received from the other members in the room. "Alright Misa, it's a date. We'll leave at three pm."

Misa jumped up and down cheering happily as most of the occupants in the room broke into smiles.

There was a honk outside as Watari pulled up in L's limo.

"Time to go," Mogi said in his booming voice as he led the way outside. The group followed.

On the way back to HQ, rain started to patter pleasantly on the limo's roof, and it steadily grew louder as the rain began to come down in torrents.

"Looks like we'll be playing board games," Axel sighed as he looked out at the dreary scene.

"Are you not fond of rain, Axel?" L mused knowing the answer already.

"I hate the rain, it's utterly depressing."

L thought about it, and he figured that Axel's dislike of the rain had to be in part due to the fact that he was a fire wielder. Rain and water might be deadly, but then… That couldn't be right because the pyro had taken a few showers in the course of his time spent with the team.

"Does water affect you in a negative way at all?" He asked turning his black panda eyes to the young man staring out the window with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Nah, but I prefer to keep it warm if I have contact with it at all."

"I see."

Once the group arrived at HQ safe and sound, everyone decided to get together in the main investigation room to play card games. They played poker at first, and Mogi, Axel, Light and L were in the lead. All four were good at guessing each other's expressions to know whether they were lying or telling the truth. To the rest of the group, their poker faces were like stone masks revealing nothing. Axel wore sunglasses to hide his eyes, as did Light, but Mogi and L, already having many years experience with hiding all emotion, were in no need of such handicaps.

"Man, I fold," Misa said throwing down her cards, "Can't we play another game?"

Matsuda looked up hopefully to see if any of the four men absorbed in play would agree to Misa's suggestion. None did.

"Well, we could always play something else while these boys battle the rest of the poker game out," Mr. Yagami suggested.

Roxas nodded in agreement, "Good plan."

"Let's play mad gab!" Matsuda said as he rummaged through a near by drawer until he pulled out the colorful box.

"That's a good game," Misa said and sat next to Matsuda, "We're four people, so Misa will be on Matsuda's team."

"I guess that leaves you and me, kid," Mr. Yagami said to Roxas.

Roxas smiled up at the kind old man and nodded, "Sure thing."

The game started with Roxas and Yagami-san.

"Faris, sitty of luv," Roxas read out.

"Paris, city of love," Mr. Yagami stated simply.

"Right! One point for us," Roxas said marking it down on a piece of paper.

Misa smirked. "Enjoy your victory while you can, because Matsuda and I will definitely win!"

"Bring it on," Mr. Yagami said surprising even himself, "Ahem, I guess I'm feeling competitive tonight."

The table laughed and continued with the game.

Meanwhile, back at the poker table:

"C'mon!" Axel yelled throwing down his cards in defeat, "Not fair, Mogi over here doesn't even flinch!"

Light sighed putting his cards down as well. "I lost…"

"And of course the wannabe panda is still in the game," Axel said directing his words to L. The detective showed no sign of emotion, but on the inside he was smirking triumphantly. Although, he couldn't help feeling like Axel deserved a foot in the face for the panda jest.

"Alright Mogi, it's your go," the detective said straight faced.

Mogi nodded and played his move. L studied Mogi's face, but not even he could find an answer there, so he relied on lady luck for this last move.

Luck wasn't on his side.

"Ha! My man Mogi, now, how about you share the winnings with me, huh?" Axel said wrapping an arm around the leviathan's shoulders. Mogi actually smiled. "Want a beer?"

Axel smiled back, "Now you're talking."

Light took the opportunity to sit next to L.

"You actually lost Ryuzaki," he mused.

"Yes, it appears Mogi's poker face is just as good as my own, if not better."

Light smiled and clapped the detective on the back. "Maybe next time."

L had to wonder how Light seemed so comfortable around him after the scene in the morning. Had the kiss really been so insignificant to him? L didn't understand why he cared so much, but for some reason, he found it hard to move past.

"Hey Ryuzaki, about this morning," ah, so he wasn't over it, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. That little incident was not in the cards."

L shrugged, "It's fine Light-kun, although, that was my first kiss."

Light looked aghast at the statement. "You seriously have never kissed anyone before?"

"Unlike you, Light-kun, I have never had the time to lead the normal teenage life."

Light's face sobered and fell solemn. "Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," L said placing a hand on Light's shoulder, "Shall we join the game of mad gab?"

"Sure, are we team-mates?"

"As usual."

Light smiled.

And so, the games wore on late into the night. Axel insisted that the team drink a beer every time they lost three times in a row, and soon half the task force was tipsy from all the alcohol. L actually decided to try the toxic beverage if only to appease Axel's demand. He was feeling a bit dizzy after his third beer and decided that he wouldn't be drinking anymore for the night.

Light was sober, since he preferred not to acquiesce to the pyro's insistence. Mogi and Mr. Yagami were a little on the happy side with their eyes shining a little brighter than normal. Matsuda was beyond help, singing along with Axel to My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" that was playing on the radio. Roxas had passed out due to his weak alcohol resistance.

Soon mad gab was forgotten and all was fun and games. Light found the drunken party too obnoxious for his liking, and he took pity on the sleeping Roxas. The older teen scooped the blond up and into his arms carrying him down the stairs and into the room the four of them shared. L followed close behind, also tired of all the commotion around him.

"It looked like everyone was having fun, even you Ryuzaki," the auburn haired teen said smiling ahead.

L pondered his words for a moment before nodding, "Why yes, I was indeed having fun Light-kun. That was the most fun I've probably had in my life as a detective."

Light was saddened at the idea. If that had been the most fun the poor detective had ever had, then Light finally understood why the man was socially inept.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

"Didn't you?" The detective asked.

"Yeah, I had a good time, and I think this kid had a little too much fun," Light said nodding down at the boy in his arms.

L had to smile, "I'm afraid he probably won't wake up feeling too well."

The boys arrived at the room, and Light carried Roxas into the bedroom where he deposited the sleeping form on the twin bed nearest to the door. Roxas lay there breathing lightly with a pink tinge over his cheeks left over from his drunkenness.

"He's a good kid," Light said before he could stop himself.

L looked up at Light with wide eyes, "That is the first time I've seen you show any interest in an outsider Light-kun."

Light shrugged, "Roxas and Axel just aren't your average people. They're actually pretty good at keeping up with us."

L nodded and brought his thumb up to his lips to chew on the nail, "I like them too."

Light suddenly was very aware of the silence in the room. He didn't understand why, but he was itching for something to say, but could find nothing. Suddenly, the scene from the morning flashed through his mind's eye. Throughout the day he hadn't had much time to really think about the kiss he and L had accidentally shared, and he wished now, more than ever, that he had something to distract him. Sadly though, all he had to hold onto was the intense silence in the room, and then L broke the spell.

"I wonder where they're from," he whispered.

Light thanked the gods for their mercy silently. "I don't know, but I want to know too. They just appeared out of the blue, and what about the organization Axel talked about? I want to know more."

L lowered his hand to his side and turned to leave the room. "There's no point pondering something we know nothing about. Come, let's leave Roxas to rest."

Light followed L into the quiet living room and was surprised to hear rain still padding lightly on the windows.

"I thought it would have stopped raining by now," He said.

"I like the rain," Ryuzaki said looking out the rain streaked window, "It's peaceful."

Light side-glanced at the detective. "I guess you're right, but I can't help feeling a little nostalgic when it rains."

"That is due to the association modern day has pinned to rain: pain, sadness, and death," the detective said in his monotone voice.

Light wondered how many skeletons L had hidden away in his closet, and he wondered if he'd ever know. Light suddenly realized how little he knew about L, and how much L knew about him. There really wasn't much to tell: Light was a genius teenage boy who, before working with the task force, lead an average life; School, friends, girlfriends, etc. He didn't have any great woes that he could think of, and now that he was on this line of thought, he found that he lived a very privileged life. What about L? Could the same be said for the lonely detective?

"Hey Ryuzaki, would you mind me asking you a personal question?"

The detective turned away from the window to fix Light with a dead stare. "Are you trying to find things out about me, Light-kun, to later use them against me?"

Light felt as though he'd been slapped, and he hated himself for not seeing it coming. Of course L still wouldn't want to trust the person he suspected of being the real Kira with his past.

"Forget I asked," Light sighed and continued to look out the window. Now he truly felt sad. Why couldn't L trust him just this once?

"Light-kun," The detective said softly and the boy turned to meet L's gaze unable to ignore the major change in mood. "I trust you, I just don't trust Kira."

Light felt his heart leap unexpectedly. Did L just say what he thought he'd said? L had just been extremely personal with him. He'd confided something that meant he truly did consider Light a friend.

Before Light could answer, L had turned around and headed for the couch. "I'm a bit tired Light-kun, and I think I'll take advantage of our free time to catch up on some sleep."

"Sure Ryuzaki, tonight I'll take the floor."

L nodded gratefully and lay down on the couch, startlingly, without hugging his knees to his chest. He was stretched out lying straight on his back for the first time. He grunted. "I honestly don't understand how people sleep this way, but I've heard it's better for my back, so I'm willing to give it a try."

Light laughed. "Good night Ryuzaki."

"Good night Light-kun."

About two hours later, the party in the main investigation room had ended. Axel was more or less sober by this time, as he stumbled tiredly down the stairs and into the room he shared with Roxas. As he passed Light and L's sleeping forms, he waved good night knowing they couldn't see him anyway.

Axel stumbled into the room and automatically fell on the bed closest to the door where he was used to sleeping, and he gasped when he nearly fell on Roxas. The pyro lay there silently, not daring to move in case he were to wake the blond.

"Roxas?" He whispered. When there came no answer, Axel assumed the boy was asleep.

"Good night Roxas," he whispered and rose carefully from the bed and silently crawling into the other bed in the room. Before Axel knew it, he had fallen asleep to the constant rhythm of the rain pattering on the windows.


	6. Plan In Action

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or KH

Author's note: Okay, well, this time my excuse is a one shot I wrote fro Shaman King, exams and Wish. (I hadn't updated on it for a LONG time). SO! Here's the next chapter, and do forgive me for the LONG, LONG LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roxas awoke to the sound of retching early in the morning, just as the sun was starting to come up over the Earth's horizon. The boy rubbed his eyes and trudged to the bathroom resenting the throbbing in his head. He cursed himself for ever carrying the alcoholic beverage to his lips. Once he arrived at the bathroom, Roxas found the culprit of his awakening, and he sighed.

"You really did drink a lot." He said as he went over to his friend and rubbed his back soothingly. Axel dry heaved and Roxas took pity on him, getting up and pouring a glass of water for him.

"Here, use this to wash your mouth out."

The red head took the glass gratefully and flushed the toilet before standing and moving towards the sink to gargle.

"Thanks," He said once he was done.

The blond shrugged. "What are friends for?"

Axel suddenly remembered that Roxas had regained his memories, but he wanted to know how much.

"Roxas, how much do you remember of your past?"

The boy was silent in thought for a few minutes before answering.

"I only remember you trying to stop me from leaving the organization."

Axel quirked a brow and then sighed. "Well, at least you remember _me_. Don't worry; the rest will come to you in time."

Roxas nodded and suggested that they go see if Ryuzaki and Light were awake yet.

Sure enough, both were up already discussing something amongst themselves. Light looked up and greeted them.

"Axel, you look like you got hit with a ten ton truck."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." The pyro said dryly.

Ryuzaki had his thumb held up to his mouth in thought.

"You realize that the Halloween party is tomorrow, correct?" He asked.

Both Nobodies nodded.

"We remember the plan, don't worry," Axel said as he took a seat next to L on the couch he was curled up on. Roxas sat on the floor next to the arm chair Light sat in.

"Good, because we can't afford for anything to go wrong."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day came and went with amazing speed. Time seemed to fast forward almost as twenty four hours crept by. The team had arranged for actual party servers to help keep the event in motion.

The eight CEO of Yotsuba arrived to the party dressed casually. Some of them wore masks in honour of the event while the others came without.

Misa immediately arrived at their table with Roxas and Axel behind her dressed in the costumes they'd chosen the day at the mall. They wore masks that only covered the top half of their face. Misa wore a black ballet body suit with chains hanging down from the neck and fingerless gloves on her hands. She wore black and white tights with intimidating buckle boots that rose all the way to just under her knees. She didn't need a mask, seeing as her name was well known anyway. The men were stunned.

"Hello there!" Misa said enthusiastically and bowed, "I want to thank you for coming here tonight and for accepting our invitation." She smiled her best business smile.

"Yes, and we too are appreciative of your invitation. We look forward to the festivities." A tall lanky man said with a lopsided grin on his face. He was admiring Misa's body.

"Misa can't stay with you right now, I have to get ready for the show, but I brought some friends who should be able to keep you company."

On cue, a line of young models came from behind the two "body guards" and infiltrated Yotsuba's table. They were all dressed in revealing outfits that left little to the imagination. The men were thrilled now.

Misa skipped off until she was behind the stage and couldn't help but giggle at Roxas and Axel's expressions.

"You had those guys drooling Misa." Axel said impressed.

The girl grinned. "They're desperate. It's easy to fool a man with skimpy outfits."

"Your acting is pretty good, too." Roxas added.

"Thank you, both. Well, it's on with the show, right?" The girl said energetically as she disappeared behind a black curtain to change.

The DJ was putting on some electronic music to wind up the party. He smirked to himself as he signalled a waiter dressed up elegantly as though he were a noble from the medieval gothic ages at a masquerade ball. Soichiro signalled back inconspicuously to let his son know that he was playing his part.

Light was dressed in layers. He had a white long sleeved shirt on that had tares in the sleeves to add a modern touch, and over that he wore a black sleeveless that had a silver Celtic design spread across the chest. His pants were black cargos with many pockets and chains hanging from the hips. He wore leather bracelets and a pilot's hat with tinted goggles that didn't allow anyone to see Light's eyes. The boy couldn't help but feel a bit suave in his disguise. Misa had expressed a great admiration for the look and went as far as suggesting that he dress as such more often.

Light looked out into the crowd and found who he was looking for. Not far from where he was now, stood a figure dressed in form-fitting black pants with a thick leather belt hanging lopsided on the hips. The shirt was skin-tight black fabric, and the shoulders were adorned with synthetic fur that poked out to either side. His face was covered by a mask made to look like the Phantom of the Opera, but it hid the whole face. It was hard to tell it was L at all, but his slouch gave him away. L was positioned perfectly between Light and Yotsuba. He was serving little pallet cleansers to near by tables that had less important Yotsuba employees sitting around.

The detective made his way over to Light and gave him one of the refreshments to not look suspicious.

"Anything yet?" Light asked.

L shook his head. Light was a little unnerved by the mask's blank expression.

"Patience, Light-kun; this has only just started."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -

Back at Yotsuba's table, the gangly man who had spoken to Misa earlier rose to relieve himself in the men's room.

"Shinigami, I summon you."

He looked into the mirror and smirked at his reflection and at the tall bony figure that appeared towering over him.

"So Rem, what do you think? We're pretty important, wouldn't you say?"

The shinigami shrugged nonchalantly, "If that's what you want to call it."

Higuchi's smirk widened. "Imagine: none of the fools knows that I have the power of Kira. If I'm important now, then when I unveil myself as the God of this new world, I'll be ever more important!" He gave a quiet chuckle that would have made Rem's blood run cold if she had any. This man made her sick. Were all humans so greedy?

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --- -- - - -- - - - - -

Misa came out of her dressing room in another extravagant costume that was very seductive. It involved intentional tares in the fabric, lace here and there, leather, etc. She winked at the boys and blew them a playful kiss with her black lip stick to enhance the effect. Roxas smiled and Axel smirked.

The show was finally announced as being about to begin, and Roxas and Axel were stationed in front of the stage to monitor any suspicious activities outside of the investigation team. They saw Matsuda, dressed as Dracula, and they saw Mogi who was dressed in a similar costume to Soichiro Yagami's. All was well there. They were serving guests and playing their parts.

The show began, and Axel scanned the room. He could see everything from where he stood. The stage took up the whole back wall of the room, and Axel looked out over the tables. He saw one of the VIPs from Yotsuba return from the restroom and resume his seat, but he wasn't alone. Axel's face fell as he laid eyes on the huge creature floating above the human. It looked like it was built of bones. Could it be an evolved form of a Nobody, perhaps?

"Axel!"

The red head snapped his gaze to the side where he saw Roxas running towards him.

"Look at Yostuba's VIP table!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I see it, but no one else seems to. I wonder why it's following the VIP…"

Roxas was silent for a moment. Ryuzaki had told him little to nothing about the Kira case. "For security measures" he'd supplied as an excuse. Truly, Roxas knew it was because if Roxas or Axel had anything to do with this Kira person, then they might slip up and divulge information they shouldn't have known.

"We have to get a hold of Light or Ryuzaki." The blond said looking up at his fellow bodyguard. Axel nodded.

"Who's staying here?"

"You stay. I'll go and find Ryuzaki." Roxas said and ran out into the crowd of Yotsuba employees.

Roxas tried to see over all the guests, but Ryuzaki was beyond his view point. He silently wished that he'd let Axel search instead. His height would have made the job easier.

Roxas looked over to the DJ and sighed with relief. Light and Ryuzaki were together. That certainly made things easier.

Ryuzaki heard his name being called and he looked to his right to see Roxas making his way through the tables and chairs to reach him.

"What is it, Roxas-kun?" The detective asked.

"You might not believe this, but one of the VIPs from Yotsuba has some kind of monster following him around."

L smirked under his mask. "Could that be a Shinigami, I wonder…?"

Light looked over to his left to the VIP table. He couldn't see anything.

"If this is a joke, this really isn't the time, Roxas." Light said sternly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "If anyone would joke about this, it would be Axel. I'm telling the truth."

"Then why can't we see it?"

L put up a hand to silence the two. "This isn't a good place to be talking about this. Light, you stay here and continue playing your part. Roxas and I will stay in touch with you over the ear piece."

Light nodded grudgingly and continued mixing the music with interesting jerks and extra sounds that inspired even the listless of people to dance.

"What does this monster look like?" L said once he and Roxas were in a storage room next to the bathrooms.

"It looks like it's made completely of bones. It's about three heads taller than a grown man and its hair looks like it could be snakes." Roxas was suddenly feeling foolish. This monster sounded like something a child would have a nightmare about.

L was silent however. He was certain it was a shinigami, but he didn't understand why Roxas was the only one who could see it; then it clicked.

"Roxas-kun, can Axel-san see the monster also?"

The boy nodded. Now L felt like he had a clue. He figured Roxas could very well be a shinigami, that would explain why he was able to spot a fellow, but if he _was_ a shinigami, it would seem, until now, that he had nothing to do with Kira. He was just too oblivious to everything. Axel was a different story. He had mysteries yet to expose… The organization that he mentioned was still a threat.

"You heard everything, Light-kun?" The detective directed the query to his ear piece.

'_Yes'_ came the static reply.

"We need names. Do we have any yet?" L said into his ear piece.

'_Let me page the others,' _Light said and everything went silent.

L turned his attention to Roxas for the time being. "Roxas-kun, how much have you remembered of your past?" He asked.

Roxas was caught off guard by the question.

"Um, well, I only remember the day I left the organization, and Axel tried to stop me. Honestly, that's all I remember. I was looking for something…" He trailed off as his mind swam in its confusion. He couldn't remember more.

L nodded, and asked another question. "Do you care for Axel-san?"

Roxas' eyes snapped up to Ryuzaki's questioningly. L removed his mask to let Roxas see that he was dead serious about the question.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything…"

"Because, if you do, I suggest you say nothing to him about what you may find out while you're out here. My suspicion of you has dropped significantly, but Axel-san is still a suspect."

"Are you threatening me?" The boy said shocked.

L pinned him with his opaque eyes. "If Axel-san has anything to do with Kira, then I can assure you that this world will be plunged into chaos, and that's of a lot more consequence than what I'm suggesting might happen if you expose information to Axel-san."

Roxas bristled. He suddenly felt a little farther from Ryuzaki than he had. The detective was just as underhanded as the next felon when he had to be. The way he could just threaten him so calmly without any hint of emotion was infuriating.

"I know for a fact that Axel has nothing to do with Kira."

L gave the boy a quizzical look. "Do you have proof?"

Roxas felt the fight leak out of him. He let his blazing blue eyes drop to the ground.

"No…"

Before anymore could be said, L's ear piece came to life.

'_We have names.'_

"Perfect," L fixed Roxas with another stare, "How did the man who was being followed look?"

Roxas described the man as best he could and tried to recall which chair he sat in and who he sat next to.

'_Higuchi is his name.' _

"Light, I need you to take Higuchi a martini. Spike it, and tell him it's on the house."

'_I understand.'_

"Good. After that, get Misa to seduce him into confessing. We'll be watching secretly, but Higuchi needs to think that he's alone. Make sure we get everything he says on tape."

'_Keep yourself hidden, Ryuzaki. He might be able to know your name by getting a glimpse of your face.'_

"Of course," With that, everything fell silent once more.

"Roxas-kun, you can go and re join Axel-san. I will assume my position near the entry way where I plan to have Misa seduce Higuchi."

"You know, for a detective that's supposed to represent justice, you sure know how to be sly. Who's to say you aren't Kira?"

L stopped dead mid step. He did not turn to face the younger boy.

"You'd be dead by now if I were Kira, Roxas-kun." With that said L donned his mask once more and made his way back to the party without another word. His slouch was more pronounced than it had been.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Misa-san, we think we've found Kira. In order to know for sure, I need your help.' _Misa smiled and jumped down from the stage into the frenzy of people. Axel followed her immediately.

The red head wondered where she was going as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Roxas.

"You're just in time. Misa just took off all of a sudden."

"We have a plan. The team thinks they have a lead, and they believe that the guy with the monster on his tail is possibly Kira."

Axel smirked as excitement ran through him. "So, this is the proclaimed killer everyone has been pointing fingers at us for."

Roxas told Axel the plan without telling him that he knew Kira could kill just by seeing someone's face. He wanted to so badly, but L had explained that the masks would be enough to keep Kira from killing them. Axel thought the masks were simply for covering up identities, and that's the way it would stay until it was proven for sure that he had nothing to do with the mass murderer.

Roxas and Axel followed Misa through the crowd and ended up at the VIP table once more where Higuchi sat drinking a martini. Already he looked giddy.

"Hey, you look like you could use some fun. Want Misa Misa to help?" She asked as she played it coy. Higuchi smiled like a goof and rose with Misa's help.

"I'll bring him right back, boys." She said over her shoulder and winking at the other VIP members.

Axel and Roxas followed Misa and Higuchi out the front door and stopped at the entrance as Misa instructed them. The white bone monster stopped as well, obviously preferring to miss what ever might happen from there.

"Hey, it's that girl. Pretend you don't see her." Roxas said in code.

Axel caught on immediately, "Yeah, no problem."

They couldn't afford letting this _thing_ know that they could see it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rem stood with her arms hanging forward in boredom as she watched this all too loud party of humans making fools of themselves. Rem just wanted to get this over with. Misa was outside with the idiot who Light told her to go find, and she hoped Misa would figure out that he was the one with the Death Note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -

Misa had been sure to press the pint sized button on her ear piece to begin recording. It amazed her how small technology was these days. She sat on a bench with the drunken man.

"Oh, you're so funny, Higuchi-sama!" Misa giggled when the man tried to kiss her.

"I can't kiss you! You're much too drunk!"

"Isn't that what you wanted? Give this poor fool the night of his life so he'll promote you? I'm up for it." His words were slurred.

Misa was silently screaming inside, but she was doing this for Light. So she swallowed her pride and continued with the game.

"Higuchi-sama misunderstands me. I want to be promoted, but Misa Misa is honest."

"Would you sleep with me if I told you I could do more than just promote you?"

The girl widened her eyes on cue. "What does Higuchi-sama mean?"

"What if I told you that I am going to be the God of this new world?"

Yes! This was what she'd been working for.

Misa started to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh my, Higuchi-sama! You really are funny!"

Higuchi became dead serious and he grabbed a hold of the girl's wrist and pulled her towards him. He lifted her chin with the other hand and was dreadfully close. Misa could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm not joking," He said in a low voice, "I have the power to judge this world and its people. People die by my will, and they live by my will."

Misa pretended to be horror-stricken.

"Sleep with me, and you can be my queen. Kira's queen!"

"You're Kira?" Misa whispered, and then she shoved Higuchi off of her.

"How can I know for sure?"

"I'll kill someone for you. Just tell me who."

"Where's your weapon?"

Higuchi barked a laugh. "You won't believe this…" He lowered his voice and brushed his lips over Misa's ear. "It's a notebook."

Misa's eyes widened. Now she really _was_ shocked, "A notebook?"

Higuchi nodded. "That's right; I have some of the paper with me here."

Misa's eyes widened. "May I see it?"

Higuchi began to fumble in his pants pocket to bring out his wallet. From his bill fold, he brought out a folded piece of paper. "Have you watched the news lately?" He asked.

Misa nodded.

"Did you see the murder of the old man who was an executive at Sekimaru?"

The girl nodded again and gasped as Higuchi unfolded the paper and showed it to her. Written there, was the man's name and his death specified just as it had happened.

"Where's the notebook?"

Higuchi smirked. "Give me a kiss and maybe I'll tell you."

Misa was disgusted, but she faked a blush and looked away shyly.

"Misa Misa is much to shy for such things…"

"Then you'll never know where the notebook is."

Misa turned around and gave Higuchi a quick peck on the lips, and before he could protest, she held a finger to his mouth.

"We'll save the rest for tonight." She said slyly.

Higuchi smirked. "You fox," he caught her lips in a passionate kiss that she was not ready for. "The notebook is in my car."

"Is it?"

Higuchi whirled around to see a small man clad in black with a white emotionless mask covering his face.

"You, Kira, are under arrest. You shall come with us quietly, or we will be forced to use force." L said in monotone.

Another six masked men came through the door and Misa jumped up to cling to the DJ Higuchi recognized as the one who brought him his drink. Suddenly the fog in his brain began to clear.

"YOU TRICKED ME! YOU SPIKED MY DRINK!" He rose too quickly and the dizziness caused him to lose balance and fall back onto the bench.

Mr. Yagami and Mogi rushed forward and cuffed the half sober man.

"REM! REM! Where are you?! BLAST IT!"

The shinigami came sauntering out from the wall.

"You've been caught."

"Do something you twit!"

Rem simply stared at him blankly. "The rules say I can't help a human."

Higuchi's eyes widened in horror and in rage, "YOU!"

Roxas looked over at the monster. "Are you a God of Death?"

The creature's head snapped towards the boy too quickly for comfort.

Rem inspected the child. She hadn't seen him touch a Death Note or even a piece of one, so how…?

"He asked you a question." The red head next to him said putting a strong hand on his companion's shoulder.

Two of them?!

These two weren't human… Rem could see it. They lacked something extremely important and vital to a human.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, what are you?"

Before the words could sink in, Higuchi began to scream for help and Mogi gagged him quickly.

"We have to go. Matsuda-san, you break into his car and get the weapon."

"Yes sir!" And Matsuda ran to the car he knew was Higuchi's. He'd been doing valley parking in the beginning of his shift.

On the ground, a small piece of paper lay, and no one noticed it but Light. He bent to pick it up, and the moment the paper brushed his skin, a million images flashed through Light Yagami's mind. He screamed as his head felt like it was going to split in two. All the memories came back to him.

L heard the cry from his friend and immediately turned to look at him. He approached Light who was curled up on the ground holding his head.

"Light-kun?"

"Shi…shinigami…" He said in a terrified voice.

L noticed the piece of paper Light was clutching and took it into his own hands. Instantly, the detective witnessed first hand what a real shinigami looked like. He took a few slow steps backwards, "Shinigami… huh?"

Light stood and placed himself next to L. He hid his smirk as he secretly clicked his watch open and used the needle he'd installed there to draw blood and write Higuchi's full name on the minimal sized paper hidden there. He closed his watch without anyone noticing and counted the seconds.

1…

"Why can I see you?" L asked.

Rem nodded at the piece of paper in the detective's hand. "You touched a piece of the Death Note."

10…

To the rest of the team, it looked as though L, Light, Roxas and Axel were talking to thin air.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Mr. Yagami questioned.

L held up the piece of paper and Soichiro inched forward leaving Higuchi in Mogi's care to take the piece of paper. He gasped as he laid eyes on the entity before him.

30…

Mogi took the paper next while still holding Higuchi and his eyes bugged at the image before him. He said nothing, nor did he let any sound escape his lips.

"Shinigami-san, what can you tell me that I don't already know?"

40!

Suddenly Higuchi's body was thrown into convulsions as he gasped for air and held his chest. Mogi tried to hold him, but the tremors through his body were too violent.

"Damn you!" He wheezed, "Damn you all!" And he went limp. Higuchi was dead.

-- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AHAHAHAHAHAH! YES, I've left you on ANOTHER cliff hanger! LOL (To all those reading my story wish)

So? Wasn't this chapter worth the wait? I'll keep updating. So sorry for torturing you as I have!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

CREEP


	7. Friends

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -

Mogi let the limp carcass drop to the floor and checked his pulse.

"He's dead." He announced.

L stood in silence. Higuchi was dead… Kira was obviously the culprit. Higuchi had suddenly dropped dead from a heart attack. If it wasn't Kira, L would swear off sweets for a month.

L turned to Misa. "Misa-san, I need you to run in and alert the other Yotsuba members of Higuchi's death. Be frantic about it."

Misa nodded and ran inside to do as Ryuzaki had asked.

"How could Kira have known?" L wondered aloud. He admittedly did it on purpose since his main suspect was standing right behind him. Light had fallen to his knees with his head in his hands… L knew Light well enough to know that the boy's pride would never have allowed him to be as scared as he acted. Of course, there was the off hand chance that L was wrong and that Light had truly been shocked, but the detective knew that a sudden memory jolt could also cause Light's reaction.

"I thought he was Kira…" Axel said motioning to the dead man.

Ah, and then there was Axel. Could he possibly be a shinigami working for Light? Perhaps he brought about Higuchi's death.

"He was the third Kira."

"A third Kira?! I thought there was only one!" Axel's eyes were wide.

L nodded and brought his thumb up to his lips in thought. "The first Kira did things differently. He was like a child that wanted to free the world of evil; Foolish, really. The second was a mere follower of the first and wanted to join forces. The first Kira is the one I'm concerned about."

"And you think that Light was one of them?" Axel asked as he remembered the fight Ryuzaki and Light had.

The detective nodded. "Correct."

There came the sound of a screeching microphone and then Misa's voice, panicked, sounded through the doors of the room.

"Higuchi is dead! He just dropped! I think it was Kira!"

The masses' voices were hushed, leaving the music to continue playing in the background, but the silence didn't last. The room broke out in a hustle of movement and every Yotsuba member grabbed what was theirs and headed for the nearest exit. It was chaos. Bodies mingled turning over tables in chairs in a frenzy to escape Kira's judgement, whether deserved or not, every man there felt that God was watching and would be deciding who died next.

L turned to Mr. Yagami. "Yagami-san, could you call Aizawa and ask him a favour? We need a police car here to make this look convincing. He can take the body to the morgue, seeing as it is no longer any use to us."

The man nodded and brought out his cell phone, pressing a quick-dial number to his ex partner.

"Meanwhile, we need to leave also. It would seem suspicious if were to stay here." The detective said turning away and walking out to the parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone and called Watari to ask for a ride for and the team and himself. He removed his mask now that every party member was pretty much out of sight.

Axel followed him and caught up.

"You really think I'm in league with Kira, don't you?" He said with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Yes, I do." L said straight to the point.

"Do you have any percentage of suspicion for me like you do for Light?"

L shifted his black eyes to meet Axel's emerald ones. "My suspicion of you is quite low compared to Light. It is a mere 3 percent."

Axel's features softened.

"That's a relief, but I get why you suspect me. If I was in your position, I'd be the same way. I come from an awkward background, and I'm not normal. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I was one of the God of Death things." Axel paused and then placed a comforting hand on L's shoulder. "You know, if I had to tell anyone about where I came from, I'd tell you, but I'm under strict orders not to. I'm not kidding when I say that the world order would be breached." He removed his hand and continued walking along side L until they were at the entrance of the parking lot waiting for Watari to arrive.

"One percent," L said suddenly.

"Huh?" Axel looked down at the hunched figure. "Did you just say that my suspicion rate dropped?"

L turned and faced the pyro-kinetic. "Yes, and let's hope that it drops to zero soon." L gave a very rare smile.

Axel was taken aback at first, but then a wide grin fit his own face. "You know, my friend, under different circumstances, we could be great allies."

That rose L's suspicion to 3 percent again, but he neglected to say it. The part that mattered most though, was the friend bit.

"Axel, would you say we're friends?" He asked.

"Well, in a weird kind of way, I'd say we were. Though, I don't know how comfortable you are being friends with a suspect."

"I'm friends with Light-kun."

"Then there's no reason why we can't be." Axel held out a gloved hand to the shorter man in a truce-like manner.

L lifted his hand hesitantly to slowly take the one offered him. As soon as his hand was in Axel's, the red head clasped it and shook enthusiastically, "Alrighty then!" he said happily and patted the detective on the back with his other hand. "We're now legit."

"Almost," L said with a little smirk and let his hand fall back to his pockets.

"Heh, that's true." Axel suddenly registered that they were both still in costume. "You're a real knock-out in that costume by the way."

L looked up at Axel inquisitively. "You think so? Perhaps I should try wearing this for the ladies."

Axel's mouth dropped open and then he flat out started laughing. Ryuzaki had just joked… with HIM nonetheless. Being friends with the detective was going to be fun, and Axel knew that in the end he'd prove himself innocent. He knew he wasn't working for Kira, and Ryuzaki was smart enough to figure it out on his own when the time came. For now, Axel could think of nothing to convince the detective sooner of his innocence.

Light, or Kira, watched curiously as L and Axel exchanged, what looked like, a casual conversation. What was that? L _smiled?!_ Why that… He'd be dead soon, and he was _smiling_?! Light felt the boil come to a sudden halt, and the sudden heat in his chest receded into a cool calm. No matter, let the fool enjoy his last days. It was the _least_ Kira could do for the only nemesis that had even posed as great a challenge as the magnanimous detective L.

Then He'd kill Roxas and Axel too. Now that he was Kira, Light knew that neither Axel nor Roxas were shinigami. He'd write their names down before L's, just to make L suffer. Kira knew that L was fond of the two, whether he admitted it or not. L was human, no matter how much of a rock he could be. On the inside lay a very soft interior prone to just as much emotion as any other, and Kira would take advantage of that and make L suffer just out of the sick pleasure of vengeance. The idiot detective had foiled his pursuit of glory too many times, and Kira wanted to make sure he paid for it dearly. No one opposes God and gets off lightly.

Soon, the familiar black limousine pulled into the parking lot and everyone filed in as flashing sirens passed them and Aizawa parked next to it. He got out and said his hellos to everyone except the detective. He didn't waste any time and got the body into the back of the car and drove off towards the morgue.

The team and the two Nobodies climbed into the limo and were silent the rest of the way to head quarters. They would discuss everything the next day. Now everyone was enthralled in their own thoughts and mulling over the situation trying to make sense of it.

Light was staring out the window with little emotion on his face, but on the inside he was shaking his fists triumphantly. He'd done it. He'd managed to outsmart L, and now victory was not far off. He'd kill L soon and proceed with his cleansing of the world. No one would be able to stop him. A cruel smile twisted his lips and his eyes flashed red in his reflection in the glass.

Roxas was sitting between Axel and Ryuzaki. Light was on Axel's left looking out the window thoughtfully and L was crouched in his seat with his knees pulled to his chest as he chewed on the end of his thumb in deep concentration. Roxas noticed droplets of blood coming from the wounded digit.

"Ryuzaki…" He whispered. "I'm sorry, but…" The detective paid him no mind, and continued in his reverie. Roxas sighed and gently wrapped his hand around the odd man's wrist and pulled his thumb away from his mouth. The contact brought L out of his thoughts immediately and he looked down at the smaller boy oddly.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but… your thumb is worse for ware…" The blonde said lifting L's hand to his eye level so he could witness the damage.

L stared for a moment without saying anything, watching the blood steadily flow from small indentations in his skin.

Roxas released his hand and looked away. "If you're going to think that hard, try not to hurt yourself in the process." He turned his blue eyes back to L and game him a small smile. "Sorry for earlier."

L stared at him and shook his head slightly. "No Roxas-kun, I am, but you must understand my position."

Roxas nodded. "I do, and I don't blame you. I'd do the same, but remember that you can count on us, ok? We're friends, right?"

L had received another friend proposition. He was becoming overwhelmed with the warmth he felt in his chest cavity. He liked the feeling, a lot.

"Yes, I suppose we are."

And that night, Roxas offered L his bed. He insisted that he needed it more than anyone, and that it might increase his chances of sleeping, plus, the room was always warmer than the others for some odd reason, and it always helped sleep come easier. So Light and Roxas shared the living room while L and Axel shared the bed room.

L lay awake at first. Roxas was right, the room was warm… and the detective would have sworn that it was coming from Axel. He figured that was probably true. L found himself smirking. How great would it be to have your own biologically built in heater? His smirk broke into a grin, and he closed his eyes forcing himself to straighten out on the bed. Sure enough, it was relaxing. He felt his eye lids grow heavy and the mild heat coming from his room mate summoned him to sleep. Everything faded away, and L joined the rest of the gang in dream land.

Author's note: Dun dun dun!

Yepp, so this is the seventh chapter. I finally got through my block, but I have my final exams next week, so don't expect quick updates. Sorry I take so long everyone.

TTYL

Creep!


	8. New Arrival

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Never did.

Roxas awoke the next morning on the floor to light streaming through the window. He sat up and stretched while yawning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to his right where Light lay asleep on the couch. What time was it? Not even Ryuzaki seemed to be awake…

Roxas stood silently from his sleeping bag and tip toed over to the room he and Axel usually shared. He peeked inside, and sure enough, there was Ryuzaki, still asleep. Roxas had expected Axel to still be slumbering, but he found it odd that the detective was still resting. He shrugged and tip toed back out. It was nice to know that Ryuzaki trusted him and Axel so fully.

Roxas saw Light laying peacefully on the couch, and he couldn't help but picture himself going over and waking the dignified sleeper up by whacking him repeatedly with a pillow. The blonde's lips quirked up into a smirk and he walked around the couch to grab his pillow. Roxas held his breath and lifted it over Light's head for a moment and hesitated. This was really childish… but then again, did it matter? It was early and the investigation wasn't going to start for another hour or so, so Roxas had time to have a little fun.

That said, Roxas lifted the pillow confidently and brought it down on the other boy's sleeping face.

Light awoke with a start as something assaulted his face rudely. He sat up quickly clawing at what ever was attacking him, and he opened one eye to see a fluffy pillow flying at him repeatedly and a little blonde boy manning it. Light felt heat rise in his chest. Kira or not, Light didn't like being forced out of his beauty sleep without good reason. He snatched up his own pillow and defended himself against his assailant and reciprocated with just as much force. He managed to get a few hits in sitting down until he was forced to stand. This was much to his advantage being that he was quite a bit taller than Roxas, and it made it easier to defend himself.

Roxas was now laughing as he swung the pillow at his opponent again and ducked as Light swung his. Light somehow found his laugh infuriating. He was laughing at _him._ The boiling in his chest increased and Light dodged the offending cotton filled slip and smashed his own into Roxas face pushing him over onto the ground mercilessly. The laughing was silenced as Roxas' muffled words came from under the pillow.

"Right! Ger ouff me, I cangt vreeth!"

Light sat there watching the smaller body writhing beneath him with a small smile on his lips. He didn't realize it was there at first, but suddenly it was wiped away as Roxas' fidgeting became more and more violent. His words were incoherent under the pillow.

_Let him breathe! What are you doing?!_ An internal voice shouted desperately. Kira felt his head spin before he saw black eating at the sides of his eyes. He tried to hold on to consciousness, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Besides, he couldn't kill the boy. If he did, he'd be sentencing himself to death. But he had fun scaring him. Kira smirked and let himself fall into his realm; the darkest corners of Light Yagami's mind.

Light awoke with a start and noticed the body underneath him. Roxas had stopped moving altogether. The boy panicked and threw the pillow aside to check if the boy under him was alright. Light checked for a pulse and his eyes bugged when he found that it was fading fast. Roxas wasn't breathing.

Remembering his first aid, Light pumped the smaller boy's chest fervently hoping that he'd come back. He pumped just as he was taught, never missing a beat, and Roxas still wasn't coming to. Light felt his eyes burn. _Please no! C'mon Roxas, c'mon!_

Suddenly Roxas shot up gasping loudly for air. Light sat back and wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed at his brow and temple.

"You… you almost _killed_ me!" Roxas said through gasps.

Light's eyes widened. It was true… he really had almost killed Roxas. If he hadn't overpowered Kira, Roxas would be dead. This was ridiculous for two reasons: One, Kira couldn't be _that_ stupid, could he? If he had managed to kill Roxas just then, Light would have been sent to jail under the charge of murder, and Kira would go with him. L would win either way.

Second: Light _was_ Kira… Kira was Light… He had to cleanse the world; it was his duty alone. He did it at the cost of his sanity, and he couldn't go back now. But he had almost killed someone with his bare hands. That was never in the job description.

_Pull it together Light. You can handle this. We can still win._

Light looked up apologetically as Roxas.

"I… I'm sorry… I really didn't mean… It wasn't my intention… I just…" He really couldn't find words to justify his almost mistake.

Roxas' eyes were burning brightly with anger and confusion. He rose from the ground and threw his pillow in Light's face before stalking off to have a shower.

"It was just a game…" He growled as he left.

Light mulled over the sentence in his mind. _A game…_He was so used to playing games. He played them with L all the time. Those games were what made it all so interesting. The first real challenge Light had ever had was L, and now he had Axel and Roxas posing as new obstacles.

Kira awoke once more and whispered dangerous words of fierce persuasion into Light's ear.

_You'll be God. You're the one who was chosen to cleanse this world, to judge the unrighteous. You'll rule this world, WE'LL rule this world! All you have to do is get rid of those fools standing in your way; all you need are their names. They'll be dead, and they'll be out of your way. You'll kill L, and you'll rule…_

Light faded into swirling dark waters that closed in around him and Kira rose to power in his subconscious. Light Yagami would sleep while Kira took over.

Kira rose to his feet and grabbed a book off the coffee table next to the couch. Right now, all he could do was wait.

Axel lay in bed half awake. He wanted to lay there forever if he could, but he knew he'd have to get up and continue helping with the crazy situation they were in. The silence in the room was relaxing compared to the every day bustle that they'd experienced the last week and a half. That was right, wasn't it? It had only been a week and a half since Axel had found Roxas. A week and a half and already every crazy thing had happened. Axel wondered how the organization was doing; what was left of the organization anyway. He wondered how close they were to obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts, and what about that kid with the Key Blade? His name was Sora, he recalled; Sora; Roxas' true name.

How was the kid doing? Did he know what the organization was up to? Would he realize that he was being used to collect more hearts? Axel sighed. He wanted to know what was going on back home, but he was afraid for Roxas. What would happen to him if he went back? What if he disappeared because he didn't need to exist since Sora came back? The young man tightly shut his eyes and fisted the sheets on his bed. He didn't even want to think about it.

Axel was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard a gust of wind rush past him and he sat up to find a dark portal appearing in the bed room wall. Axel jumped out of bed.

"Ryuzaki, wake up!" he shouted as he summoned his chakrams, "Now!" He ordered.

L had already been awake; he was simply laying in bed thinking. He shot up and was next to Axel in a moment. He stared amusedly at the wall before him. A hooded figure stepped out, much like Axel's first appearance when he arrived.

"They've found me…" Axel growled.

The hooded figure saw Axel and leaped, yes leaped, in the air.

"Axel! I found you!"

"Demyx?" The red head inquired as he relaxed his stance.

The hood was removed to reveal a smiling face with impressive blue eyes and a blonde mullet on his head.

"Axel, Xemnas sent me to look for you. It doesn't look good. He wants to know why you haven't eradicated Roxas yet." The new comer spoke animatedly with wide hand gestures.

Axel met his partner's gaze. "This is bad."

Demyx nodded. "You got that right. And can you believe they sent me to fight you if you don't comply? Ha! I keep telling them I'm the wrong guy for the job, but do they listen?"

L was staring at Demyx with his mouth hanging open slightly. This organization member was beyond words… Nothing L could think of was enough to describe the new comer.

Demyx's eyes fell on L and he smiled; "Hey there, you a friend of Axel's?"

Axel answered for the stunned detective. "Yeah, Demyx, this is Ryuzaki."

Demyx came up and offered L a hand; "Nice to meet ya. I'm Demyx, as Axel established before."

L mechanically brought his hand to the stranger's and said person shook enthusiastically.

"Okay, enough social business, what does the organization want?" Axel demanded of his newly arrived partner.

"They want you dead… They know about your dealings in the past. You're a traitor to the organization Axel…" Demyx said without the previous shine in his eyes.

Axel smirked. "I knew this was going to happen eventually. I can't fight them alone, but I won't let them take me easily. If I go down, I'm going down fighting."

"Oh, and the dusks are no longer under your command." Demyx added.

Axel shrugged. "I saw that coming too. Nothing you say will surprise me Dem."

The blonde smiled weakly. "That's probably for the best."

"So, you've been sent to end my pitiful existence, shouldn't you be getting to it?"

Demyx looked at Axel wide-eyed. "What? Axel, are you out of your mind?"

The pyro-kinetic laughed. "I wouldn't let you even if you wanted to, but I just mean that if you don't make it look like you fought me, you'll have the organization on your butt too."

Now Demyx understood.

"So, you want to have a little fight for fun?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"You betcha," Axel turned to Ryuzaki, "We might leave this place in ribbons if we fight here. Mind if I go with Demyx for a bit? I'll be back, you don't have to worry."

L had finally come out of his stupor, and he nodded at the emerald eyes on him. "You're a key factor to this case Axel-san. Don't forget that."

Axel nodded and Demyx laughed. "Axel-san? He doesn't deserve that kind of respect!"

Axel shot Demyx a look that could curdle milk, but Demyx didn't notice as he stepped into a portal he created still laughing.

Axel mumbled something under his breath about really killing the blonde and followed.


	9. A Plan

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ti fo yna nwo tnod I

(For those wondering, it's "I don't own any of it" backwards.)

Axel and Demyx stepped out of the portal and out into the alleyway of the world that never was.

"Here we are," Demyx chirped happily.

Axel smirked and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're awfully happy for someone who's about to get pummelled."

Demyx turned his shining blue eyes to the glittering emeralds and grinned. "True, but who said I was going to make it easy?"

Axel laughed and stepped back, summoning his chakrams, "Fair enough. Well Dem, shall we?"

Demyx stepped back also and summoned his sitar. "We shall."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doors to the organization's meeting room creaked open and Demyx fell through the opening and to the ground in a heap. Xemnas lifted a brow in distaste.

"You failed," he said in a cold drawl.

The heap on the ground groaned and fought to lift his head to face his superior.

"He's too strong for me. I tried," Demyx paused to cough up a little blood, "to tell you that I wasn't the right guy for the job."

"Get out of my sight," Xemnas ordered; his golden eyes blazing.

Demyx stood with help from the wall and made a weak attempt at a bow before summoning the last of his strength to open a portal. He stumbled through it and appeared in his chamber.

_Damn, I knew I had to do this, but geez! I don't think my sitar will ever be the same…_The young man looked down at his burnt cloak and sighed. _My cloak won't be either._

He let himself fall onto the bed against the wall and rested. _You better have a plan Axel, cuz I didn't let you kick my ass for nothing._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Axel arrived at HQ in not much better shape then Demyx. He was wet and cold; two things he should never be. If he didn't hurry and get next to a fire where he could dry off, Axel suspected he might be sick for the rest of the day and night to come.

The pyro stepped through a dark portal into the main investigation room where all eyes turned to him immediately. As soon as Roxas saw the state his friend was in, he bounded to him.

"Axel, you look awful! What the heck happened?"

Axel recounted his fight with Demyx. The water wielder had needed to fight back with brute force in order to look convincing enough to face Xemnas the Superior. Their duel had lasted a good few hours, and by that time they were exhausted. Demyx had let down his guard for just a second to take a breath, and Axel and dived in with the last of his strength. Sure enough, Demyx passed out. Axel had fallen to the ground exhausted and rested while waiting for his friend to come to. Once he had, they parted ways. Axel had apologized for the damage, but Demyx waved it off with a weary smile and staggered through the portal he'd summoned.

"So Demyx is another organization member?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah…" Axel whispered. His lack of breath wouldn't allow more. He was so cold, and he could feel the fire in his body extinguishing little by little; if he didn't get warm soon…

Axel's knees finally buckled under him and he fell forward where Roxas caught him and nearly fell over from the impact.

"Axel! What's wrong?"

There was no answer. L suddenly hopped off his chair and hurried over to help Roxas carry the dead weight.

"Matsuda, Mogi, please get me an electric heater and some hot water bottles," he ordered and then turned to Roxas, "He's dying, Roxas-kun. Remember, he is a fire sign, and right now, he needs heat to survive."

Roxas heard nothing after "dying". He looked down at his friend and quickly shuffled off towards the door with L beside him dragging the limp Axel to the bedroom.

Not long after, Axel was laying in bed, changed into dry clothes, with an electric heater close to his bed and hot water bottles at his feet under the fleecy sheets.

L sat hunched over in his seat watching apprehensively. He hoped that this would be enough to keep the fire wielder alive. For two reasons: He could still prove useful to the case, as a shinigami or otherwise, and the other being that deep down, L admitted he considered Axel a friend.

Roxas sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed with his gaze on nothing in particular. Axel was his only anchor to his past that he couldn't remember, and he didn't want to lose that. Not to mention that he was his best friend. Although Roxas remembered minimal details about their friendship, he could feel a strong connection to the unconscious pyro before him.

"Roxas-kun, I'll leave Axel's care in your hands for the time being. I must still work on the investigation."

"Wait."

L turned to face Roxas curiously. "Yes?"

"This morning… I had a problem with Light." Roxas said just above a whisper.

L now had his full attention on the blond. He was silent, inviting the younger boy to continue.

"This morning we had a pillow fight that eventually turned into a fight for my life…" Roxas trailed off and then stole himself to look the detective in the eyes. "He almost killed me."

L stood with little emotion showing on his face. Now he was certain Light Yagami was lost once more. Kira had come back… And L had nothing to prove it. Not one piece of measly evidence that could put Kira down.

To Roxas, L looked as stoic as ever, but on the inside, the blond could tell, there was more than what met the eye.

Roxas rose and walked over to L, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and bringing his mouth close to his ear, he whispered, "Hey Ryuzaki, is there any place we can go in this building to talk privately?"

L and Roxas both knew that is was most likely the team was too preoccupied with other matters to be watching the monitors, but they figured Light would be watching if only to know what was going on.

L nodded and walked out of the bedroom into the connecting living room and from there out a door leading to the cold white hall ways with many visible flights of stairs. L took the stairs going up and climbed until reaching a heavy metal door that he opened with a key he produced from his jean pocket and led Roxas outside onto the roof of the building.

"Now you know of a place where no monitors are placed. If you are working for Kira, this could become a great asset."

Roxas nodded. "I know, but I assure you I won't be telling anyone of it. Not even Axel."

"So why did you want to talk to me in privacy?" L asked, but he suspected he knew the answer.

Roxas was silent. He had to choose his words carefully. Ryuzaki was a mysterious person, and Roxas knew that asking Ryuzaki to trust him with his internal thoughts was probably going to lead to suspicion that Roxas really didn't need.

"I just want to listen." He said finally.

L went over the sentence carefully. This was an open invitation for L to spill what he really felt. There was no obligation in Roxas' words. He was simply expressing concern for the detective's sake.

L let his gaze fall on Roxas' sincere blue eyes and looked away into the sunny day.

"I don't think I'll be a live much longer, Roxas-kun." He said finally. "No, please, don't interrupt just yet." Roxas snapped his mouth shut.

"There is no doubt left in my mind as to whether Light is Kira. He is Kira, and the only reason everyone else hasn't realized it yet is because of my lack of proof. If I die, then it's up to my heirs. Also, Roxas-kun, I suspect, if I die, you and Axel are in danger also. Light wants to get everyone out of his way, and I believe that you and Axel aren't connected to Kira; therefore, you pose a threat to him."

Roxas' mouth went dry. He tried to formulate a coherent or comforting sentence, but nothing he could think of was up to par. If Ryuzaki died, then the investigation would be left, no doubt, in Light's oh so capable hands, the hands of the very killer. Roxas couldn't really understand it all, and he still had his doubts, but after that morning's incident, he believed that Kira was definitely reigning supreme in Light's mind.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Roxas asked finally.

L was quiet.

Roxas felt a boiling sensation in his chest. Ryuzaki had obviously come this far, so why was he giving up now? There was no way he could go down without a fight.

"Ryuzaki, you're a genius, correct?" Roxas demanded.

L's eyes locked with Roxas'. He said nothing.

"You are, and we both know it. If Light can think 100 steps ahead, then you sure as heck can! Look, you can come up with something if anyone can. I know that you probably wouldn't trust me completely just yet, but you could think up a plan. I'll willingly be a pawn. What you say goes."

L suddenly felt his heart give a jolt and start to race in his chest. The gears in his mind started to turn frantically. Every brain cell set to work to mix and match, and plan ahead once and again and one hundred times over. In a matter of minutes, his genius had served him well.

"Roxas-kun, thanks to you, I now have a plan."


	10. Cross Fire

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Death Note or Kingdom hearts related.

Author's Notes: I'm trying my best to get this whole thing done within the next couple days, and then it's on to finishing Wish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

Axel felt warmth enveloping his whole body and he revelled in it as he climbed slowly to consciousness. He opened a tired eye and saw Roxas sitting in a chair next to him reading a book.

"Hey," Axel said in a raspy voice.

Roxas' attention shot up from his book to his friend.

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Axel thought about it, and realized that he felt pretty darn good.

"I'm a little weak, but I feel like I could eat a horse." He said with a smirk.

Roxas laughed. "Well, I'm at your service. I'll go fetch you some grub."

Axel nodded and lifted a hand out from under the covers to clasp Roxas' in a handshake they'd always used and then the blond left on his hunt for food.

Now Axel lay in bed thinking. The organization knew where he was, and they knew he was a traitor. Since he had been the one chosen to eliminate traitors before, they would probably have someone like Luxord or Xaldin do the dirty work.

In any case, it really didn't matter who was sent, all that mattered was when… They could send someone any minute, and Axel didn't need the stress right now.

All the plans were risky. He could go back to the Organization and claim that he'd annihilated number XIII, but they'd know better. The organization had people everywhere, and there wasn't a thing Xemnas didn't know. Axel sighed and let his arm fall over his eyes. How was he gonna get out of this one? He needed a fool proof plan, and right now nothing seemed to be coming to mind…

Well, it was probably a good idea that he get up and out of bed. Axel hoped that Xemnas was still debating who to send after him.

That was one thing Axel had going for him. He was amongst the Organization's strongest members, and the next person to be sent after him would surely be chosen meticulously. Now that Axel thought of it, it made sense. Xemnas had sent Demyx, knowing he controlled the very element that could destroy him. No other member controlled any powers that could match Axel's, let alone create a problem. This up lifted the pyro's spirits. Maybe the best plan was just fight what ever came his way, but what worried him was the idea of the members coming to this world and making a mess of things.

The red head sighed and forced himself to drag his body out of the perfect comfort of the hot bed. How long had he been asleep anyway? That was something he definitely needed to know. It would decide how much longer he had to regain his strength and come up with an idea on how to lure the next adversary to a different fighting arena. It shouldn't be too hard, but then again, of all the members that could be sent, Axel couldn't think of one that would play fair. If it was Luxord, he'd play an unfair game of death poker with him, and it if was Xaldin, Axel suspected he'd be stabbed in his sleep by multiple spear heads. He shuddered. He would avoid becoming a holey mess at all costs, and he figured he could burn through all of Luxord's tricks. But then, there was a chance that Xemnas would send more than one member.

"Argh! Damn you, you freakin stupid organization!" Axel cried out and little flames came to life around his shoulders and in the palms of his hands. He noticed and took a deep breath. If he burned the building down, then all his planning would pretty much be worth a rat's hide.

He took a deep breath and bent to unplug the electric heater before leaving the room. He created a portal, too lazy to walk up stairs, and appeared in the main investigation room; to heck with the other member's sanity. If he wanted to teleport, then he would do as he pleased.

Matsuda looked up just in time to see Axel step out of the black hole and was frozen in place. The red head smirked and put his index finger up to his lips. Matsuda nodded dumbly and set back to work. As Axel passed him by, he whispered; "Don't worry about telling Ryuzaki and Light, they already know."

"You're up Axel-san." L said as he turned to face the red head in his swivel chair.

"Yep, and I'm rearing to go; any new ideas to catch Kira? I feel like a million bucks. I could even kick Kira's ass right now."

"Rather flippant of you, but I admire your enthusiasm. As for Kira, I have an announcement to make about that particular area."

The team became dead silent as they set all their attention on the detective.

"After having Light-kun and Misa Amane under surveillance, I have finally come to a verdict."

Mr. Yagami held his breath as the other members leaned forward in their seats with interest.

"They're-

But before he could finish his sentence, Roxas came through the door with a "to go" bag. He noticed how silent the room was and laughed sheepishly. "Uh, never mind me; please go on with what you were saying."

L cleared his throat and began again. "I've decided that there is no possible way Light-kun could be Kira. Misa Amane is also free of charge."

As expected, there were cheers all around, and no questioning of the announcement. Everyone was already convinced that Light and Misa were just too good to be the Kiras they were searching for.

The only one who doubted was Light. He knew well enough that this sudden announcement was in the name of a plan. L had something up his sleeve, but Light couldn't think what. For the mean time, Light could work under less stress, but always wary of the detective.

Axel turned to the corner where he caught the white shinigami staring at him. Rem was its name if he remembered correctly. Perhaps he could get some info from this creature. His lips curled up into a small smile. He sidled up next to it without many noticing.

"So, you're a god of death, right?" He asked casually.

Rem kept her eyes on him. "Yes, but what are you? You're not human; you have no heart."

Axel looked up at Rem with a smirk and a finger to his lips. "That's between you and I, Rem. I'm not human, and I'm not a god of death. I'm what you call a Nobody; I'm not even supposed to exist, but here I am."

Rem stared down at Axel with mild curiosity. "You're still derived of a human, though."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, the real me lost his heart and was able to get it back. I'm the shell of a heartless he left behind. I grew a will and I can reason."

Rem grasped the concept well enough to get the basic gist of the idea.

"Then why are you here?" The shinigami asked.

"I'm here for Roxas. He still doesn't know what he is. He's lost his memory, and it turns out he ended up in this world. I found him, but I have no where to go, so why not stay here and let things unfold?" Axel said folding his ands behind his head against the wall.

"You're looking for Kira." Rem stated.

Axel shrugged. "I have to prove that Roxas and I are innocent, don't I? I don't suppose Ryuzaki would believe you if you told him that we're not shinigami?"

Rem shook her head no. "That man… He'd think it was a plot to protect Kira. He already suspects my alliance to him."

"Are you working for Kira?"

Rem stared at Axel for a long time before shaking her head.

"No, I don't work for Kira. Like you, I'm working to protect someone."

Axel nodded. "I see, but isn't it forbidden for a Shinigami to help a human? You said so yourself when Higuchi was apprehended."

Rem nodded. "A shinigami will die if they kill a human to save the life of another human."

"How many people know that? It could be used against you."

Rem nodded. "I suspect it would have been had that man not just declared Misa and Light innocent and free of charge."

Axel processed that. Rem said she wasn't working for Kira, and right then, it looked like Light was the main suspect for that area. So… Rem was basically saying that she would have had to kill someone to expand someone's life… That would be Ryuzaki, no doubt. So Rem was trying to protect Misa! It all clicked. Misa was the second Kira without a doubt, and Light was the first Kira.

"Rem, you just helped me a whole lot. Tell me one thing though, if a person is Kira, is there any way to save them from the power of the Death Note?"

Rem looked down at Axel carefully examining his face. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, if Light is Kira… When he wasn't Kira, he wasn't all that bad. Is there any way to stop him without having to kill him?"

Rem thought for a moment and then nodded. "If I tell you, will you promise to help me?" She asked.

Axel's smirk broke into a grin; "Of course."

"As a warning, I threaten that if you do not come through with your end of the bargain, I can kill you."

"How?" Axel asked out of morbid curiosity.

"I can see your true name. Axel isn't your real name… It's Riku."

Axel's eyes widened. "So that's who my other is…"

The red head stood staring up at the shinigami with a crushing urge to hug it, but he knew better.

"Thanks Rem, you don't know how much you just helped me. I promise to help you, but we need to work together on this. Just you and me, we can pull it off."

Rem stood slouched over and a small smile appeared on her features. Something about Axel told her she could trust him.

Light was fuming. Dang it! Now that L had given them the green light, he had no way of manipulating Rem into killing the detective; the one obstacle standing in his way. L was planning something. There was no doubt about it.

"Light-kun," L said interrupting Light's homicidal thoughts, "It is your choice, but I ask you to consider becoming a permanent part of our investigation. You are of much use to us, and I'm sure I speak for everyone by saying that we'd appreciate your help."

Light felt the burning in his chest flare up. How could L be so damned good with words? He was so good at keeping the team at bay, and more importantly, Light.

"I won't abandon this investigation until Kira is found, Ryuzaki. You know that. Whether I'm under surveillance or not, I'll continue with it because we are true justice."

L nodded. "I'm glad, Light-kun." That's all he said before turning back to the computer screen. The rest of the team came up and patted Light on the back.

"I knew you were innocent all along." Matsuda said with a sincere smile and a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Mr. Yagami was absolutely relieved. Now he could rest in peace.

Mogi was smiling too. He didn't say much, but a quit pat on Light's back was enough justification for a thousand words.

Roxas stood beside L with his back leaning against the desk.

"So it starts now, huh?"

L nodded. "Yes."

That evening, Light was reading a trashy novel for lack of nothing better to do in the mean time. Roxas walked in the room and sat down next to him looking nervous. Light put down the paper back novel and looked over at the boy. He felt his heart sink a little at the scared look on his face.

"Roxas-kun… I'm really sorry about this morning…" He whispered.

Roxas shook his head and forced a smile. "Well, you saved me, right?"

Light's eyes fell to the ground. Kira or not, Light didn't want to kill with his bare hands, and Roxas was no criminal.

"Light, there's something I think you should know…"

Light looked up at Roxas curiously. "What is it?"

"It's about Ryuzaki…" The boy scooted a little closer to Light and spoke in a careful whisper. "I don't trust him."

Light looked down at the blond with surprise, and then suspicion.

"Why?"

"Well, he's a genius, right? And we all know he likes to think he's justice. He hates to lose, and he loathes criminals…" Roxas turned his blue eyes to Light's, "I think he might be the real Kira."

Light stared back at Roxas. "What's your angle?"

"Well, look at it this way, Ryuzaki… The only reason he hasn't killed the task force is to avoid suspicion of himself. He's kept everyone alive leading them falsely. The notebook of death probably fell into his hands only recently, and he just became so enthralled with the power that he enjoyed it. He's trying to frame you, Light!" Roxas' whisper was frantic now.

Light felt himself holding back a laugh. Roxas really was dense, not to mention that he hardly knew enough about the case to be making any judgment, but the fact that he was so determined to convince Light that L was Kira was amusing.

"Does this involve any personal grudged towards Ryuzaki for the Halloween charade?" Light asked.

Roxas glared at Light. "I'm not working for Kira, and I know Axel isn't either. He wants to frame us to keep suspicion away from himself. He's using us."

Light's brain started to work frantically. This could be a trap, and this could be used to his advantage.

"That's ridiculous Roxas; you have no concrete base to your suspicions. You need proof that Ryuzaki is in fact the real Kira, and you have nothing but your words."

Roxas had to withhold a smirk. Just as expected. Light was denying the idea.

"But Light! He's been trying to frame you, can't you see? It's all a plot against us!"

Light stood abruptly and feigned anger.

"Roxas…"

He turned and grabbed the teen up by the collar of his shirt. "You can't blame the very person who has worked this hard to catch Kira. You have no solid proof Roxas! There's nothing to say that he's Kira! Stop fooling yourself, and grow up!" He threw the boy back onto the couch and strode off to the bathroom to shower. All the way he was trying to figure out the plot behind this whole sudden turn of events. L hated Kira and would become enraged if someone were to suggest he was Kira… Roxas had a dispute with L at the Halloween party. Light remembered it. He'd heard a bit of the argument through his head set. Roxas could be genuinely suspicious, and if he really did want to uncover L as the real Kira, he'd go scouting for proof. That would be when Light would decide if it was all a trap or not.


	11. Death?

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own DN or KH

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Xemnas' golden eyes scanned the faces of the remaining members of Organization XIII: Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, Saix, and himself. Then there were Roxas, Axel, and Naminé. Axel was gone, Roxas was gone, and Naminé was off helping that Sora brat.

"Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord. I want you to go after Axel and Roxas. Make sure they don't escape. You know where they are, and be careful. Demyx is not the strongest of fighters, but he is Axel's natural enemy; he was defeated. I cannot afford to lose anymore members."

"Yes sir." They all answered and set off through dark portals. Xemnas rested his chin in the palm of his hand looking over at Saix. "Well, we might as well do something while we wait."

Saix shrugged; "As you wish my liege."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -

It was midnight when Axel heard it. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed immediately. Why did they always choose to come at the ungodly hours of the night?!

A familiar silhouette stepped out from the shadows.

"Nice to see you again Axel…" Luxord drawled.

"Yeah, you too," Axel replied with a sneer.

Luxord was throwing ordinary dice and catching them over and over as he slowly approached the fire wielder.

"You know what I'm here for."

"You mean "we" right?" Axel spat.

Luxord gave a low laugh, "Still haven't managed to calm your temper I see."

There was a sudden commotion behind Axel and he spun around to find Roxas struggling to escape Xigbar's hold.

"Roxas!"

"You'll come with us quietly, won't you Axel?" Luxord said with a sly smile.

The pyro was absolutely steaming now. There was no way he was going to let these guys hurt Roxas, but he didn't want to cooperate either.

"Let me go!" Roxas demanded of his captor as he struggled in earnest to escape.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us Roxas." He said before knocking Roxas on the back of the neck; hard. The boy slumped forward out cold. He hung over Xigbar's arm like a towel.

"Damn you Xigbar!" Axel yelled summoning his chakrams, "We could have done this the easy way…" He growled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There was a large white room with thrones at different heights, and in each throne sat a stranger with his face in shadows. The only faces Roxas knew were Axel's and his own. He was wearing the same black cloak Axel wore and they were listening to the man in the highest throne as he spoke_

_The scene changed to a fighting arena. There stood a blond man with shining blue eyes attacking him with water clones controlled by a strange looking guitar. The young man's name was just on the tip of Roxas' tongue…_

_Demyx!_

_Then faces started flashing through Roxas' mind. Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Saix, Xemnas! _

_He remembered! He wasn't real!_

_Sora… That name… the boy with the messy hair and blue eyes… The one with the key blade…_

'_I'm not real… I'm not supposed to exist… NO! I am real! This is me! That's why I left the organization! I wanted to find Sora and challenge him! I'm real!'_

Roxas awoke screaming and the surprise caused Xigbar to drop him. Roxas immediately stood up and summoned Oblivion and Oath keeper.

"I remember everything Axel!" He shouted as he pressed his back to his partner's.

"Heh, just in time Rox. I could use a little back up," Axel paused as he looked up at Luxord, "We can't fight here. Let's take this to the roof of the building."

"I agree. Let's go."

Just before they'd disappeared into their portals, Light and L came rushing into the room.

"To the roof, Light-kun!" L ordered and led the way quickly up the many flights of stairs.

The moment the group's shoes hit the roof's surface, the fight began. Roxas ran at Xigbar with fury burning in his eyes. He swung both key blades in synchronization with his steps. Xigbar would dodge left and right, ducking and jumping. He laughed as he did a back flip into the air and didn't come back down. Somehow, he was manipulating gravity and keeping himself suspended in mid air.

"Take this!"

With that, Xigbar fired a round of pink energy darts at Roxas. The blond moved the key blades skilfully blocking each one. Only one managed to escape him and managed to graze his right cheek. He felt hot blood drip down from the wound, but did not flinch.

Roxas lowered his weapons from his face and ran to the spot directly under his floating adversary. Xigbar fired more darts at him, more quickly this time, but they all hit the ground as Roxas was always a step ahead. The boy reached his targeted destination and high jumped to a point where he was behind Xigbar. In mid air, Roxas crossed his weapons and slashed outwards on Xigbar's back. The dart manipulator screamed and fell from the air to the ground with a loud crack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - -

Axel had summoned a huge wall of fire and had surrounded Luxord in it. The Gambler of Fate fired explosive dice in all directions trying to catch Axel as he appeared and disappeared throughout the wall attacking when least expected.

Luxord predicted where Axel would come next and pretended to look the other way. Just as Axel appeared behind him and out of the ring of fire, Luxord didn't even turn around to throw four exploding dice at him. The dice hit their designated target and Axel was propelled back through the wall of fire and went crashing into the door that led to the roof.

His wall of fire extinguished as he lay there holding his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

L stopped at the last step as a loud crash was heard on the other side of the door. He waited to hear more, and after a few seconds, he proceeded to push it open. Something was in the way however.

"Stay in there!" Came Axel's voice through the jar wide opening, "If you come out here, you could- AH!"

The door swung back closed, but Light and L caught it together and pushed it open. They rushed outside to see what had happened to cut Axel off mid sentence.

L gasped as he saw the scene before him. Axel was clinging to the edge of the building for dear life with one hand. His other arm seemed useless as it hung at his side limply.

Without thinking, L ran towards the blond man attacking Axel and round kicked him connecting in his midriff. Luxord went tumbling backwards and L quickly hauled Axel up and over the side.

"Ryuzaki! Get your ass out of here! You're going to be killed!"

L only half heard Axel's demand as he heard an explosion behind him, but just as he thought he was going to be hit, Axel had jumped on him and saved them both from the danger.

Axel quickly removed himself from on top of L and stood summoning one chakram.

L opened his eyes just in time to see a wall of fire appear between Axel and himself.

"Stay there! The fire will protect you!" He heard Axel's voice over the roaring flames. The detective squinted to see rough silhouette's of Axel and the enemy.

Light was still at the door leading onto the roof feeling dazed. He couldn't believe his eyes; there in front of him was a scene he never thought he'd ever see outside of action movies. A wall of fire, energy darts, giant key swords, and exploding dice. This seemed like something come from a Batman movie.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

Roxas landed gracefully next to Xigbar's form and held a Key blade to his neck. "Surrender unless you want it to end here." His eyes were cold as ice. He meant every word he was saying.

Xigbar eyed him and smirked, and his smirk turned to a grin before he started to laugh. His laugh was shrill and cruel. Roxas suppressed a shudder.

Before he could do anything, Xigbar had swept right out from under Roxas' weapon and was once again in the air. This time he summoned energy darts in both hands. His laugh stopped as his face contorted into a sick smile.

"Goodbye, Roxas!"

He fired the darts quickly with barely a millisecond's interval between each one. Roxas deflected a batch of them coming straight for him, but Xigbar no longer remained still in the air. Now he travelled around the boy and Roxas wasn't quick enough to block the ones at his back. He felt a sharp pain travel through his spine as he was hit multiple times and sent flying forward landing face first into the concrete ground. He quickly jumped up and out of the line of fire of more darts. This time they were coming from every direction.

Roxas ran and dodge rolled out of the way, explosions of light and broken concrete followed him where ever he went. He'd go right and bullets would land where he was just about to set foot; he threw himself to the side and rolled out of the way of a line of energy bullets and jumped to his feet. This wasn't working. He needed a more direct approach.

Roxas stopped and faced the oncoming bullets with a steely gaze. He readied himself, and waited as they came closer and closer. Then he jumped at the last minute front flipping in the air and raining blows on Xigbar's shocked self. Roxas came down on him over and over keeping himself in the air with the momentum of his blows.

Turning sideways, Roxas prepared to deliver the final blow. He grasped both key blades and pulled the back beside him. He used their weight to throw him forward and connected once with Oblivion and once more with Oath Keeper. Xigbar went careening over the edge of the building and screamed as he fell many stories down. It wasn't long before there was a far away thud, and Roxas watched from the edge as Xigbar dissipated into nothing. He was dead.

"It's over…" Roxas huffed and fell to the ground unconscious. He'd used a lot of energy, and the wounds in his back weren't helping.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel and Luxord stood gasping for air. Both were on one knee on the ground. Their fight had graduated to close combat due to lack of energy.

Axel stood slowly and positioned himself in his usual battle stance holding his chakram to the side of him and his right foot in front.

Luxord did the same and summoned his razor sharp playing cards. This was going to be the end of this battle. This last attack would determine the winner and the loser.

Axel readied himself as Luxord opened his hand of cards in a fan.

"This ends now!" They cried together and attacked.

Axel jumped and spun in the air dodging each knife card aimed at him but three managed to hit. One landed in the middle of his chest, the other in his right leg and one grazed the side of his neck. Axel didn't flinch as he completed the spin and brought his good arm out from behind him and over his head bringing it down and slashing Luxord from his left shoulder down to his waist, but Luxord had one trick left as Axel came down on him. He summoned his trump card. An exploding ace that he lodged into Axel's upper back as he fell with Axel over him. The card exploded moments later shattering the concrete beneath them and sending a cloud of smoke up around them. Axel's scream was sharp and agonizing as it was claimed by the explosion.

L watched as the wall of fire around him weakened and died out. He felt his heart race in his chest as the smoke cleared. He searched desperately for Axel's form through the wreckage. About a minute later the residue of smoke cleared to reveal the battle ground.

There lay Axel in a heap. His back was devoid of his shirt and burnt. Blood oozed from his wounds and pooled around him. His eyes were open and glazed.

"Axel!" L heard himself shout as he quickly rushed over to his fallen comrade.

L felt for a pulse… There was none. L felt his chest clench and he looked up to see Roxas also on the ground. He tore himself away from Axel and quickly went over to Roxas. He sat the boy up and steadied him with his arms.

"Roxas-kun," He whispered urgently, "Roxas…"

Light stood in awe. He was too shocked to do anything but gawk at the ruins before him. Roxas and Axel… Were they really dead?

Roxas groaned and forced his heavy eye lids open to see deep black pools in direct line with his own.

"Ryu…zaki…" He attempted to say.

"Light-kun! Hurry and help me get Roxas back down stairs to care for him. Otherwise he won't make it!" He ordered bringing Light out of his stupor.

Roxas' vision was hazy, but he looked around and then closed his eyes once more.

"Axel…" He managed to whisper.

L said nothing and lifted Roxas onto his back. "Light-kun, you get Axel-san."

Light carefully walked over to Axel's body. The glazed eyes sent shivers up and down Light's spine. He had to be dead. Light swallowed his fear and kneeled down grabbing Axel's wrist and pulling it across his shoulders to sit him up and then also hoisted him onto his back. His dead weight was almost too much to handle.

Light couldn't believe it. Axel was dead.


	12. Survival

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - -- -

L was on the first step of the stair case heading down to HQ, but he stopped as a deep voice forced him to turn around.

"You humans would be wise to surrender those two to me, unless you would like to end up a heartless."

L and Light froze on the spot; another one?! Why now? Roxas was too weak to fight anymore, and Axel was dead. As if they didn't already have enough on their hands.

L turned to face the speaker. He was well built with thick locks of black hair falling around his face reaching just under his shoulders. The dread locks were tied into a pony tail.

"Why do you want them?" L asked knowing he was buying little time. He could do nothing against these beings.

"Why, they're both traitors, and Roxas is a key element to our plans." His voice was deep and booming.

"Axel is dead. I don't suppose you'd want his corpse?" L tried.

"I can take it to Xemnas as evidence of his defeat," the man glared at the detective squarely.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Xaldin, one of the few members left of the Organization."

L and Light's eyes widened. So that was the Organization.

"I've wasted enough time with you; give me number IIX and XIII."

L had no choice but to retire his brain for the time being and act on instinct. He ran. Light was right behind him.

"L! What the heck are we going to do?"

"That is something I have yet to figure out Light-kun."

The boys ran but they didn't stop at the investigation room. They kept running, both huffing and exhausted from carrying the extra weight. They ran down flight after flight turning on the landings and running some more. They were relieved when they finally reached the main floor and rushed outside the building.

"Where to we go from here?" Light asked through gasps of breath.

"Anywhere that's open." L said as they rushed for the nearest public park.

Their pursuer was no where in sight, but both boys figured he was close behind if not ahead of them.

Light's brain was working up like a clock. The gears were turning and his ideas were ticking by, but nothing he could think of was enough to save them. These Organization members were inhuman, and they were merciless. It would be a miracle if he and L didn't end up dead.

At last they arrived at an open area and dropped to the ground to catch their breath. L was afraid. He could do nothing against these enemies, and the only people who could were…

Just then, there came groan. Not from Roxas.

"Oh, my head… This must be what it feels like to get hit with a baseball bat."

"Axel…san?" L managed to say.

The red head sat up with Light's help and looked around.

"Where are we?"

But… he was dead. There was no pulse! L was thoroughly confused now. He knew how to check a pulse; he wasn't so clumsy, so how…?

"We're being chased by a member of your organization." Light explained.

Axel snapped his eyes to Light's. "Did he say who he was?"

"Xaldin," L and Light said together.

Axel slumped back in Light's arms and slung an arm over his eyes groaning.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Then Axel remembered Roxas.

"What about Roxas?! Is he okay?"

L motioned towards the boy in his arms. "He's alive."

Axel sat up once more and stood shakily. Light had to sling his arm over his shoulders to support him. They made their way over to Roxas' unconscious form.

"I hate to do this, but I need him to wake up. He's in better condition than I am, and we'll probably be needing him soon."

That said, Axel kneeled down next to Roxas and laid a hand on his chest. He let heat surge through his arm and into his hand. The heat circulated through Roxas' body until the boy awoke with a groan and opened his eyes.

"Axel…" He whispered.

"Hey, I'm gonna need you one more time. Think you can make it?"

Roxas smirked. "You think I'd say no?"

Axel smiled, "Didn't think you would."

Roxas sat up with L's help and stood shortly after. He did some stretching to see how bad his wounds were, and he was pleased to know that most of them were superficial.

"I think I have one more fight left in me." He said with a grin.

Axel attempted to stand, but wasn't as lucky as Roxas. He staggered a few steps and fell forwards into L.

"Sorry about this." He mumbled.

L helped him stand straight and walk. "You're not in any condition to fight, Axel-san."

Axel faced L and grinned. "Not like I have a choice."

As L stood there supporting Axel, he couldn't help but dread what would come next. Axel was well on the edge of death when he fought the dice member, now he had little hope of winning any battles.

"Hey Ryuzaki, thanks for saving me back there," Axel said interrupting L's train of thought, "You really risked yourself for my sake."

L turned his dark rimmed eyes to Axel's and forced a weak smile. "It was foolish of me, but sometimes it's alright to be foolish I suppose."

Axel gave weak laugh. "There's nothing wrong with a little foolishness in life. It's impossible to be perfect."

The peace was soon broken by a loud _shing!_ As a long spear flew out of no where and lodged itself deep within the ground.

"Damn it, he's here already," Axel breathed. "Ryuzaki, go and find somewhere to hide with Light. Don't let your guard down."

L didn't ask any questions, but he was hesitant about leaving Axel and Roxas to their own devices. Roxas was at half capacity, and Axel was at less than half.

Light led L to the far end of the park where they stood watching.

"Ah, so you're alive, Axel."

The pyro laughed. "You know me Xaldin, I don't die easy."

Xaldin said no more and summoned the spear from the ground returning it to his side where many other spears surrounded his body floating about two meters above ground.

Roxas stood in front of Axel and summoned his key blades. He would protect Axel to the death if he had to.

"Roxas, I have a plan…" Axel said and lowered his mouth down to the boy's ear. Roxas listened intently and nodded. "It's risky, but it's all we've got." The red head offered.

"Fair enough," The blond answered and stood ready to attack.

Xaldin dove at the pair and they went separate ways. As expected, Xaldin went after Roxas first. The blond bounded away from him and weaved in and out between the trees in the park. He jumped over a wooden bench and ducked behind it as he heard the crashing of trees behind him. Roxas waited only a moment before getting to his feet once more and running directly in Xaldin's direction. Most of his spears were lodged in trees and the ground. He only had two at his side. Roxas took advantage of the circumstances and rushed his opponent holding his key blades behind him. Just as he was almost under the spear wielder, Roxas jumped high into the air and attacked. His blows however were deflected by the two spears left at Xaldin's disposal.

Just as Xaldin thought he had Roxas, he felt a sharp burning pain between his shoulder blades. His eyes widened as he turned to find Axel in mid jump smirking as he fell back to the ground. He'd lodged his chakram into his back. In that moment of distraction, Roxas struck Xaldin violently with a key blade on either shoulder.

Xaldin went crashing to the ground in a heap and lay motionless. Axel and Roxas landed evenly on their feet. The pyro approached the body to retrieve his chakram, but just as he reached down, a spear flew at him from behind. Roxas saw it coming and jumped in the way. He managed to evade a lethal attack, but he was badly injured in his side. There now was a large gash in his side where blood came spilling out all too quickly. The boy groped his side in pain and fell to his knees.

"Roxas!" Axel cried.

He quickly went to Roxas, forgetting his weapon.

Xaldin rose from his place swaying slightly as he did. He reached to his back and yanked Axel's chakram from his body. He grimaced and thrust it in Axel and Roxas' direction. Axel jumped back pulling Roxas with him.

"Just a little longer Roxas…" Axel promised.

The blond flinched as his side gave a jolt of pain, but he forced himself to stand through it. Again he summoned both key blades.

They could no longer use the same strategy as before, but Xaldin was now weaker and that meant Roxas and Axel had a better chance at winning than before.

Axel grabbed his chakram from the ground and summoned his second one. He held his arms out at his sides in his usual stance.

Roxas caught on quickly and stood in his stance also. They were going to perform the ultimate team attack. They could only hope it would finish Xaldin off.

Xaldin summoned all his spears to him and readied them for launching; his face tight in a frown.

A small breeze blew past the fighters. The battle began again.

Axel used the last of his strength to summon the largest wall of fire he could muster. It surrounded all three Nobodies in a scorching flurry. Axel retreated into the wall to hide. While he hid he could also heal some of his worst wounds.

Roxas rushed Xaldin again, this time without hesitation. He blocked all the spears being thrust at him. They came at different intervals and sometimes at the same time. He redirected one into the red hot flames where it was immediately destroyed. He continued with his attacks, sending the spears into the fire one by one. Roxas manoeuvred both key blades gracefully; ducking, dodging, deflecting and attacking. He managed to break through the spear defence a few times and land a couple blows. Xaldin would make a come back every time and launch three spears at him at a time. He was wary of Axel, though. He expected he'd be coming to attack him soon.

Axel moved in the flames feeling his wounds healing, but his strength depleting. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

He positioned himself behind their enemy and to the left. He threw a chakram as a distraction purposely missing Xaldin altogether. And he quickly changed sides to where he was behind Xaldin and to his right. He caught the chakram and returned to the left too quickly to tell. Xaldin sent a spear headed for the right where he assumed Axel caught the weapon but it was simply consumed in the flames.

The circle of fire began to close around Roxas and Xaldin, leaving little room to move without being burnt.

Roxas only had three more spears to contend with and then they'd win. He attacked in earnest, not missing a beat. He struck over and over in different directions. His blows were unpredictable; they never came in the same patter twice. Roxas attacked with both key blades at once and was deflected by a spear. Oblivion and Oath Keeper bounced off the metal sending Roxas' arms backwards. In that moment of weakness, Xaldin attacked. Two spears flew purposefully at the boy's chest, coming closer and closer.

Just then Axel threw his chakram and sent both spears off course. Xaldin laughed.

"You forgot my last one!" He cried as the last spear whistled through the air. Axel jumped in the middle and the wall of fire disappeared as Axel hastily converted the wall into flames in his hands. The spear crashed into the fire in Axel's palms and glowed red as it slowly proceeded to pass through. Xaldin was putting all his will into his last chance. The blade was pushing through the fire defence and dreadfully close to Axel's chest.

Xaldin's maniacal chortle was cut off in a gasp as Roxas appeared in the air behind Axel and fell upon Xaldin with an explosion of light. Xaldin's cry of desperation resounded through the park and the light faded back to darkness. Roxas had finished him. It was over.

There was a loud thud and Roxas turned on his heel and ran back to Axel's side.

"Axel, answer me!" He said desperately as he held the red head's upper body to his chest. He shook him gently as his eyes began to sting.

The pyro cracked open an emerald eye and smiled the weakest smile Roxas had ever seen.

"Roxas…We won."

Now the blond was crying. He held Axel to him and cried into his chest. The pyro brought a hand up to his best friend's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze before passing out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

An hour later the whole team was called into HQ with medical supplies. Matsuda, Mr. Yagami and Light tended to Roxas while L, Mogi and Watari tended to Axel.

Axel and Roxas were both cleaned up, bandaged, changed and hooked up to IVs.

"What in the world happened?!" Matsuda had exclaimed at the sight of them.

"It's a long story, Matsuda-san; maybe another night." L sighed and led the team out of the room to give the boys some peace. Right now, they needed serious rest. On his way out, Mogi plugged the electric heater in next to Axel's bed, hoping that it would help his very poor condition.

Mogi had a funny feeling things weren't going to stop here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- --- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

Whew! Three chapters in one day! Now things are going to start winding down. This is where the story's conclusion begins.

It is The Beginning of the End. Halleluiah!

Good night everyone

Over and out

Creepstats


	13. Down to the Wire

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Now it's down to the line. Let's get down to business.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

In the investigation room, L sat crouching on the couch eating some sweets and thinking. After the night's events, everyone was too distracted to do anything productive, and L's mind was on Axel. He was positive that the young man had not had a pulse last night when he'd checked. He was clinically dead. L did not doubt himself. He knew that there had not been even the slightest sign of a beat. There was something that he needed to know. L glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the team. The whole team was too distracted to do any Kira investigation. The case hadn't advanced at all in the last two weeks since Axel and Roxas had arrived. It didn't matter though. In the past, there had been long intervals of months at a time where they would find nothing on Kira. Besides, they were under no time constraint since the whole police force dropped out of the investigation.

Whatever happened next depended solely on what Light did from here on.

"Mogi-san," L addressed the bulky man, "Could you go down and check on Roxas-kun and Axel-san?"

Mogi nodded and headed for the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light was smirking. He'd given Misa instructions to find the notebook he'd buried before he was put under surveillance and she'd confirmed retrieval early that morning. Axel and Roxas were coming in handy to keep everyone's mind off of his dealings. Still, he was cautious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Once in the room below, Mogi knocked gently on the door and opened it when he received no response. He walked into the room to find both occupants still resting. It was morning now, and neither one had stirred since the team had cleaned them up.

The tall man pulled up a chair that was left in the room and sat with his fingers kneaded together hanging over his knees. This case was no longer just about Kira; it was about Axel and Roxas too. These two boys weren't normal humans. They were a mystery to him.

As the man sat there, his mind mulled over everything that had happened up to the present. It struck him as odd that L would declare his prime suspect innocent after being so persistent in the past. It was normal that the chief and Matsuda wouldn't second guess L's decision since they were both fond of Light. Mogi had his doubts however. How did Light and Misa meet? Why did they suddenly act so different in the beginning stages of confinement? Misa was released to lead her normal life and continue her modelling career, and Light was urged by L to stay and help the investigation. Earlier on when Axel and Roxas arrived, L had stated that they'd come in handy in future times. Light was L's main suspect, and L had stated himself that he hated to lose. Axel and Roxas were still suspects in the investigation, and could still be considered shinigami. There were too many loose ends to tie and not enough facts to formulate a conclusion. Mogi twiddled his thumbs as he thought.

He was roused from his thinking when he heard a rustle of sheets and a yawn. Mogi looked up from his hands to find Roxas sitting up slowly in bed.

"You're awake." Mogi greeted.

Roxas turned his eyes to meet Mogi's and smiled. "Hi Mogi-san, was it your shift to keep an eye on us?"

"L sent me to check on you."

The boy nodded and looked over at his friend in the bed closest to the door.

"How is Axel?" He asked hopefully.

Mogi stood and stepped forward next to Axel's bed laying the back of his hand on the young man's forehead. He was warm, but that was normal. His breathing was stable and the IV was properly regulated.

"He's stable." Mogi answered.

Roxas sighed with relief. "Good."

"Would you like anything?" Mogi asked.

The Key of Destiny was quiet for a moment as he thought.

"A glass of water would be nice." He said.

Mogi nodded, bowed and walked out of the room.

Roxas sat in bed watching his friend. Axel had received serious damage from the attacks the night prior. It was amazing that he was still alive, but then again, Axel was stubborn and persistent. He wouldn't die unless he felt he was dying for a meaningful cause. The blond sighed again. He really just wanted to get out of bed and go sit on Axel's, but he couldn't move since he was hooked up to the IV. With no alternative, the boy lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Now that he and Axel had defeated the Organization members sent to destroy them it meant proceeding with L's plan to bring Light to justice.

In the other bed, Axel stirred. He opened his eyes and tried to move his left arm and inhaled sharply as pain shot through it.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed shooting up to a sitting position.

Axel chuckled. "You're up already, huh?"

The Key of Destiny started to laugh as tears came unbidden to his eyes. He laughed and cried all at once.

"You're okay." He choked.

"You didn't really think I'd go that easily, did you?"

Roxas didn't answer. He was too busy laughing and crying at the same time.

"Hey now, I'm fine. Easy Roxas, you can stop the water works now." Axel said smiling. "I'm just glad _you're_ alright."

Roxas met Axel's gaze with a grin and wiped his tears off on his sleeve. "I'm fine."

Just then, Mogi returned with the glass of water Roxas had requested and was pleasantly surprised to find Axel now awake also.

"Is that for me?" Axel asked watching the glass thirstily.

"No, it's mine Axel. The early bird gets the worm." Roxas said still grinning as Mogi passed Axel by and handed the water to Roxas.

Axel grumbled under his breath, "Sucks to be the last one up."

Mogi chuckled. "I'll go get another glass."

Soon, he was back with the second glass of water in his hand and helped Axel sit up so he could drink it. The pyro downed it with a satisfied "Hah!" when the last of the water had been swallowed.

"You two have been out for over fourteen hours." Mogi said solemnly, "We were worried."

Axel waved Mogi off with his right hand and a smirk. "Ah, c'mon, you couldn't have possibly believed we'd go that easily."

Mogi shrugged and smiled. "We're just glad you didn't."

The door creaked open to reveal the familiar oddity that was L standing slouched in the door way. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Axel-san, Roxas-kun."

They answered pleasantly; Axel lifted his good arm and gave L a two fingered salute while Roxas nodded with a smile.

"They're in good condition Detective," Mogi reported respectfully rising from his chair and offering it to L.

L waved him off bidding him to retake his seat and made his way around Axel's bed and climbed onto the end of it where he crouched and stared Axel down with calculating black eyes.

"You had no pulse last night, Axel-san. I checked it after your first fight on the roof."

Axel smirked. "You probably didn't check it right."

L lifted a brow, and before Axel saw it coming, he had Axel's wrist in his hand pressing a thumb to his wrist. Axel tried to yank it away, but it was his bad arm and he gasped as his arm exploded with pain. The pyro slouched in defeat as L intently searched for the missing pulse.

"Mogi-san," L said without taking his eyes off Axel's green eyes, "Would you mind telling me if you can find a pulse on Axel-san?"

Mogi looked between the detective and Axel who would not make eye contact with either of them and stood in confusion. He walked around the bed and took Axel's wrist in his hand. He felt for a pulse, and when he didn't find one there, he reached his hand under Axel's chin and placed his index and middle finger to his neck checking for it there. The man's eyes widened.

"There's… no pulse…" He stuttered.

The detective's eyes did not move from Axel's face, but the red head refused to make eye contact.

"You're not human, Axel-san?" L more stated than asked.

The red head's eyes lit up with a deep green fire and he jerked them to meet L's. Suddenly the room felt a good five degrees hotter.

"That's right Ryuzaki; you can't find a pulse because I have none. I don't have a heart. You could take a knife and jam it through my chest and I wouldn't die. I'm not human, you're right there. In fact," Axel suddenly sat up in bed and snatched L by the front of his shirt and pulled him in close so he was only inches away, "I'm not even supposed to exist." The red head was smirking now.

L was in an awkward position with his hands on either side of Axel to steady himself and his face inches from the pyro's. He could feel the heat rolling off him in waves. The detective shuddered involuntarily but swallowed his fear. He brought one hand up and curled it around the front of Axel's shirt in turn and pushed back so he wasn't balancing on the balls of his feet and let go. He turned his dead eyes up to Axel's burning emeralds. Those eyes said a lot. The smirk on the pyro's face was forced and pained.

"It's not easy to believe, huh?" his voice was low and dangerous.

L didn't say anything. He only sat and waited. His eyes were on Axel in an intent stare.

"Axel…" Roxas' voice was heard from the other bed.

Mogi was ready to intervene if things got violent.

"You're awfully silent detective," Axel taunted, "are you so afraid of me that you can't speak?"

L's gaze did not falter. He shook his head slightly and brought a hand to Axel's wrist.

"Axel-san, I will not lie to you, I am shocked, and admittedly, slightly afraid, but you've never been anything but an asset to this team, and you saved my life last night. My suspicion of you has dropped to zero. If you were working for Kira, you would have simply let me die and it could have easily been claimed an accident. You are not my enemy, heart or no heart. Axel-san, I sincerely consider you a friend."

The fire in Axel's eyes died and his smirk dropped flat. His eyes dropped to his hand clutching the detective's shirt and slowly released it. He then lifted his stale gaze to the opaque eyes. Suddenly, his face broke out into a huge smile and his eyes glistened with tears. With his good hand, Axel pulled L towards him and held him in a crushing hug.

Words weren't enough to express his gratitude. L had just said one of the most meaningful things he could ever hope to hear. He'd expected to be shunned if he was revealed for what he truly was.

L felt the warmth around him with wide eyes. He'd not been hugged since he was a small child, and it felt strangely comforting. He had avoided close physical contact for so many years that he'd forgotten how pleasant it could be.

He was surprised when he felt hot tears falling over the back of his neck. Axel was crying?!

L freed an arm from Axel's grasp and wrapped it around his back clumsily. He'd never comforted anyone before, and he wasn't exactly sure if he was doing it right, but Axel wasn't complaining.

Mogi and Roxas shared a glance and shrugged together. They found the scene funny and charming all at once.

After a minute, Axel pulled back and violently rubbed the tears away on his sleeve. He looked up at L with his trade mark smirk.

"This never happened, you hear?" He said half-joking.

L shrugged and smirked back. "I'll keep it in mind for black mail later on."

Axel shook his head and lay back in bed; "So what now?"

Roxas cleared his throat.

"Ryuzaki, just so you know, I don't have a heart either." He paused and held out his wrist to Mogi. The man took it and searched for a pulse. Finding none, he shook his head.

L brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Remember the first time we met, and I told you I was a Nobody?" Axel asked.

L nodded. "I thought you were mocking me."

"Well, I was half way. But I wasn't kidding. That's what we are. We're not really real… You see, we're the shells of real people who lost their hearts but were lucky enough to get them back. It's really hard to explain to someone who doesn't live in our world." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"At these lengths, Axel, nothing you could ever say would surprise me."

"Huh? No more 'san' and the end of my name?"

"We're friends, are we not?"

The red head grinned and nodded.

"You can call me L. It's closer to my real name. That goes for you too, Roxas."

The boys nodded happily.

L was silent as he processed the new information. Axel and Roxas didn't have hearts. Roxas was trying to convince Light that he thought L was Kira. Convince Light… No hearts… Investigation team… Save the world…

Then it all clicked into place like the missing piece of a puzzle.

"Roxas, there will be a change in plans. I know what to do now. Our plan together was just step one. It's time for step two."

Axel's brows knitted together; "Huh, a plan? Why wasn't I let in on this?"

"At the time you were still a suspect." Roxas informed.

"We plan to prove once and for all whether Light is Kira."

Mogi stiffened. "I thought he was free of charge."

"Mogi-san, I promise that this will be my last attempt to prove that Light is Kira, and I assure you he is."

"Hey, wait a moment, would ya?"

Axel inserted his thumb and forefinger into either corner of his mouth and whistled. He waited a couple seconds and then Rem glided through the wall into the bedroom. She looked around at the crowd.

"What is it Axel?" She asked.

"Remember our plan? We have help now."

"Looks like everyone has been planning lately…" L mumbled.

"L, what exactly do you plan to do with Light once you prove he's Kira?" Axel asked.

L was silent. "I know what my duty is, but when Light had lost his memories of being Kira he was a good person. It would be a shame to put a great mind like his to waste. But I have no way of saving him."

"Hmm, well, Rem here says she knows something that could help." Axel said motioning towards the shinigami towering at his side.

L's turned his gaze upon the shinigami intently.

"Burn the notebooks and he'll forget everything."

"Notebooks?" L asked, "There's more than one?"

Rem nodded.

Now L's brain was going 100 mph. Two notebooks, forgetting, no hearts, Kira… And it all clicked again.

"Mogi-san, I need to arrange a meeting with the whole team when Light is out of the office. Now that he's free of charge, I'm sure he'll want to leave headquarters to go out on occasion. When that happens, I need a meeting with all of you."

Mogi nodded.

Roxas and Axel had already pretty much put the plan together. They shared knowing glances and then looked over at the detective.

"We're ready when you are L."

- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: This is the second last chapter if all goes well. Next chapter should be up within the next hour or so. This is where it all winds down and ends. I hope you guys like the ending.

BTW

It took a week for me to up date because I just changed schools. I had to take an entrance exam and that stressed me out. I got in and I'm living in residence there. Now I'm home for the weekend. So that's why I didn't up date sooner.

Thanks for reading

Over n Out,

Creep!


	14. Se Fini!

Death Notes and Nobodies

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Author's Notes:

This is where it ends… I might write another chapter to sort of tie thing up.

Read on!

-- - - .-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One Week Later

5:30 PM

"He's using the Death Note I tell you!"

"On what grounds are you claiming so?"

Roxas threw his hands in the air, "On the grounds that Kira is still judging people! While you were under surveillance, the killings stopped when you were first incarcerated, right? That's what they say. He probably did that to make it look like it was you! Now the killings are going on and you've been deemed a free man. Doesn't that look suspicious? The moment you're innocent the killings start to double. He's trying to make it look like it's you!"

"If he was trying to frame me, he would have done so long ago Roxas." Light sighed. Roxas was starting to get on his nerves. He'd been trying to convince him that L was using the Death Note every time the detective's back was turned. He was so damned persistent that Light was starting to think he was serious.

"Roxas, your claims are too biased. You have a grudge against L and it's going to your head."

"ACK! That's not it! Read my lips: I know he's using the Book of Death!"

"Until you can give me undeniable proof I won't believe a word you say. Your suspicions are all in your head. Now stop bothering me and get to work investigating."

Roxas' mouth shut and he made a point of glaring at Light openly before spinning on his heel and plopping down into his chair and typing angrily at the computer.

Light rolled his eyes. Roxas was starting to turn into a real pain in the ass. He just wouldn't stop.

The door to the investigation room slammed open and a surprisingly flustered L strode in.

"We have a lead on the case." He said brusquely.

The team's faces lit up.

"It's about time!" Matsuda cheered.

Mr. Yagami stood from his chair. "What do you have for us L?" He enquired.  
"There are unusual death rates in Tokyo. The crime rates are highest there, but the ones dying aren't merely criminals. Instead it's young women found raped, but their cause of death is apparently heart attacks. A criminal has his hands on a Death Note."

The team, including Light, stood from their chairs knocking them backwards.

"A criminal has a Death Note?!" Light heard himself cry. How the hell did that happen? Did another bored Shinigami decide to drop a notebook and it ended up in the hands of some psycho rapist? His perfect world! He had to kill this idiot before he ruined everything Light had achieved!

L turned a solemn face to Light and nodded. "That's correct, Light-kun. A criminal has declared war on Kira with a Death Note of his own."

"Mogi," L said turning to the bulky man, "I will need you to patrol the downtown region of Tokyo. Set cameras along alley ways and underground parking lots only in the most popular areas of the city. This is where most of the victims have been found. Can you do this for me?"

Mogi nodded. "I'll start right away." He stood, walked to the door pulling his coat off the rack and walked out.

"Matsuda and Yagami-san, I need you two to do the same in different vehicles. Be inconspicuous. Yagami-san, you shall patrol the local parks and Matsuda will watch keep his eyes on the suburbs such as metro stations. Set up invisible cameras and use what we have."

Both men saluted and headed out the door after Mogi.

"And us?" Axel asked concerned.

"L, we can use Misa." Light suggested.

L nodded and Light called Misa right away. He didn't have to say two words before Misa agreed to be at HQ as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, L, Roxas, Axel, Light, Misa and Watari were setting up surveillance cameras in a few back alleys where L stated that a good number of victims had been located. Mogi wouldn't be able to cover all the alleys himself. After they set up the cameras strategically Watari parked the mini van at a near by out let mall to simply sit and wait. Everyone was connected by microphones and video. There were mini screens on the dash board to monitor each member of the team.

For hours they sat without one single exciting event. One hour passed, two hours passed, three hours, four, five, and still nothing. The group took turns keeping an eye on the monitors. At the moment, L was the one assigned to the front seat to watch the monotonous events unfold.

Suddenly the silence in the mini van was perturbed by a sudden screech from Matsuda's monitor. The whole group was jerked from their thoughts and turned their immediate attention to the monitor. Matsuda was screaming and clawing at an invisible enemy. His eyes bugged as he clutched at his throat and his voice became hoarse.

"MATSUDA-SAN!" L shouted into the microphone. Matsuda appeared deaf to the call. Then, all too quickly, his body fell limp in his seat.

"Matsuda-san! Come in!" Now Roxas had the mic and was shouting through. When there came no answer, a call came through from Soichiro.

"I'm heading over to Matsuda's location."

"No! Stay where you are. It's too late for Matsuda now, besides, by the time you get to him the killer will be far off. Stay and wait."

L pulled his knees to his chest.

"Misa, I'm afraid we'll be needing you soon."

Misa nodded straight faced and rose from her seat in the car. She wore black exercise pants, a long sleeved black turtle neck and a grey jacket with synthetic black trim around the neck and magenta gloves. She was ready for the weather.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Light stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes carefully. Then, he unexpectedly pulled her into a protective hug.

"Be careful." He whispered to her. He didn't mean be careful for her life, he meant be careful slipping the Death Note into his hands. If L caught a glimpse of it, that was the end of it all. Misa had the eyes and Light had the note. Misa would see his name and text it to him via celphone. Light had his phone on silent and would know when she sent him the name. The only reason he wasn't going to use his watch was because it might take too long to open and prick himself to write. This way he could easily tare a piece of the note and write immediately with the pen he'd brought especially for this. The moron who dared to challenge Kira, the God of Justice would pay dearly.

Once the note was safely hidden in Light's sweater, Misa pulled back and kissed him gently before getting out of the car. Light had to keep himself from grimacing. He had not authorized her to do that. But Light was pleased to see the familiar from of Ryuk hovering outside the car.

Just as Misa had stepped out of the car, there came a loud explosion over the speakers coming from Mogi's monitor. The car was suddenly in flames and Mogi was inside.

L's eyes widened in horror; "Not another one…" He breathed. His breathing was rushed.

"Yagami-san… please watch your-

But his words were cut as he turned his eyes to Yagami's monitor. He was slouched in his seat with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The image burned into L's eyes and he tore his gaze away.

Axel and Roxas gaped at the images on the screen.

"Who is this guy?!" Axel shouted desperately.

"They're… they're all…" Roxas couldn't seem to find his voice.

"This is going terribly wrong…" L breathed and then turned panicked eyes to Watari. "Watari, please, let's leave. We've lost our team. At this rate, we have little to no chance of survival."

The cabin in the car went dead silent. L was pulling back? The great detective L was actually backing out?

"No."

Everyone turned to face the brunette. Light's eyes were dead serious. "We're not going to leave until we get this criminal and sentence him to death."

L's bangs covered his eyes and his shoulders began to shake; with fear? No… He was… chuckling?! He was!

L's voice came barely audible at first and then his chuckle turned to a shrill maniacal laugh.

Suddenly, Roxas and Axel were looking murderous.

"It's time." Roxas said with a voice so evil that he didn't sound like himself at all. In a flurry of black and red, Axel was outside the car with one of his chakrams at Misa's neck.

"Your celphone, if you don't mind." He reached into her pocket and dropped the technology to the floor then crushing it with his boot.

"You've lost, Light Yagami. I am justice now." L said as his blood curdling laughing ebbed away.

"Wha…?" Light was utterly confused, "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

"Don't you see, Light-kun? Can you not piece it together?"

Roxas now held a gun at the base of Light's neck. The cold metal of the barrel stung on his skin.

Light's mind was going all too fast for the events hitting him.

"Escort him outside the vehicle Roxas." L said in his usual stony tones.

Light felt the barrel dig into his skin and moved to the open door and out side. Roxas directed him to the opposite side of the alley from where Axel stood with Misa.

The detective emerged from the mini van with a small grin.

"You've lost, Light-kun. You were too cocky to see that this was all a ploy. Roxas was actually a distraction. His trying to convince you that I was Kira was to make you suspect just the opposite and that I was trying to make you spill something. Quite the contrary dear friend, he was simply acting to keep you at bay. I told him my cause, and he agrees with me. Axel is also in league with me and agrees with my ideals.

You were weak, Light Yagami. You were too proud and naïve. Your definition of justice was too black and white and could never create a perfect world. So when I met you and saw the Death Note for the first time, I started using it without your knowledge. The only one who knew was Watari. Indeed I used you to keep all suspicion away from myself, and I purposely made myself look obsessive so the team would overlook me. Roxas and Axel became middle pieces that happened to fall into my hands and were essential to my plans."

Light's eyes widened more with each sentence L spoke. Light had been duped. Big time. L had thought ahead the extra mile. The extra hundred miles that Light had not. If he didn't do something soon, he would be dead.

"You killed the team…" Light said just above a whisper.

L produced a black note book from under his coat and opened it to the most recent page letting Light read. Sure enough, there were the deaths of each member written in detail. Matsuda dies suffocated, Mogi dies in car explosion and Soichiro Yagami dies of a heart attack.

Light looked up at L with his mouth hanging open; his composure lost completely.

Then his lips turned up into a smirk.

"L, you wouldn't want to kill me, would you?"

"And why wouldn't I, Light-kun?" L asked tilting his head to the side.

Light's smirk grew into a grin.

"Imagine, the two greatest geniuses in the world working along side each other to create a better world! It would be OUR perfect world! No one could stop us ever, L! Don't you see? I am Kira, we both know it. You knew it from the start. This comes as no news to you. We can work together! We can cleanse the world together!"

L seemed to consider it for a moment and then after three minutes, he nodded at Roxas. The boy retreated and lowered the gun, but just as he did so, Light spun around and kneed him in the stomach and snatched the gun from him. He whirled around and held the gun at L's eye level.

"You fool! Now you can't lift your pen to write my name, or I'll shoot. You will stand there and watch me kill your precious allies!"

Light's last bit of sanity had completely shattered. What little control he had left was now gone.

"Axel-san," L whispered. The pyro heard the command and knocked Misa out with little effort. The girl fell limp in his grasp and he laid her in the back seat of the car. He closed the door and Watari drove off with the only way Light was ever going to get L's name.

Light screamed after the vehicle and screaming for L to tell Watari to bring Misa back. He cocked the gun and held a firm finger on the trigger.

"Since you took my weapon from me, you will tell me your name now!"

"Why should I, Light-kun? I can simply write your name down in my Death Note."

"You won't have time. I'll shoot you before you get the chance."

L lifted the note book and a pen and began to write. Light pulled the trigger and it connected. Red began to flood over L's white shirt as he fell back wards onto the concrete flinging the notebook forward and into Light's reach. Axel and Roxas were busy helping L and Light ceased the opportunity to grab the book.

"Now you'll die with him!" He screeched and brought the Note Misa gave him from the folds of his sweater and scribbled Roxas' and Axel's names into the Death Note.

"You have forty seconds left to live. What will you do?" Light taunted with his eyes glowing. They almost seemed to be a demonic blazing red; as though the very fires of hell blazed within them.

Axel laid L back on the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll wait." And he sat with his legs crossed next to L's corpse. Roxas sat next to him and closed his eyes in meditation. Axel simply sat examining his nails.

Light was confused by such easy behaviour. They weren't scared at all!

"How can you be so calm? Are you truly fools? You will DIE in less than 30 seconds!"

"Thing is," Axel said while still examining his nails for dirt, "it's kinda hard to die of a heart attack when ya don't have a heart."

"Twenty…" Roxas mumbled.

"No heart?!"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. Looks like you've really gotten yourself tangled this time Light." Ryuk laughed.

"Twelve…"

Axel still just sat there preoccupied with his hand.

Light swore and then laughed. They were just too stupid to realize that they'd lost. They were so stubborn that they were in denial.

"Eight…,"Roxas opened one eye, "seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

Instead of Axel and Roxas falling to the floor clutching their chests, L rose from his spot on the pavement rubbing his chest.

"Mental note, never play paint ball unless wearing heavy armour."

Axel and Roxas shared a grin and got to their feet as L did.

"But…BUT I KILLED YOU!" Light screamed in outrage.

L gave a little chuckle. "You couldn't kill much with a paint ball gun, Light-kun."

Light's mouth hung open. This was it. Light gulped, whirled around and ran for his fucking life.

"Well, I suppose it's time we put this charade to an end." L said finally.

"Yeah," Axel said stretching and summoned both chakrams. Roxas summoned just one key blade.

"Let's go." The Nobodies surrounded Light and easily tackled him to the ground. Axel held him still while Roxas searched him and retrieved the Death Note. Axel dragged Light kicking and screaming all the way back to where L stood and handed him the notebook. Along the way, Roxas removed Light's watch but not without a fight.

"Alright everyone, it's safe to come out." L called out around him.

Shadowy figured emerged from the darkness like evil spirits come to claim Light's soul, but as they reached the light of the street lamp, their faces became clear. It was the team. They were all solemn face, but none was so solemn as Soichiro Yagami's.

"You're a disgrace, son." He whispered.

"Don't disown him yet pops," Axel said with a smile. "This isn't really your son. This is what happens when a kid get's way too many privileges. This isn't Light, this is Kira."

"What do you mean?" Soichiro asked confused.

"Light was himself once he was released from surveillance. He was himself all the way up to the point when Higuchi was caught. He had lost his memories of ever owning the Death Note." L explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Mr. Yagami asked with his voice filled with hope.

"What we're saying is that we can save him quite easily." Roxas finished.

Axel opened his long black coat and produced the Death Note the team had since Higuchi's capture and threw it on the pavement. L threw down Light's in the heap along with the replica he'd made just for the plan.

"You see, Kira-kun," L said directing his words to the teen babbling incoherently, "Our plan was to make you think that Roxas was working for me, and that was correct, and then twist your understanding with our little skit here. We made you believe I had indeed taken Kira's place as divine justice distributor. We let you think you'd won if only to get a full confession out of you and record everything. Remember? We set up the very cameras filming you. You fell for the whole plan, line and sinker.

We knew you'd try to use Misa as eyes to kill the supposed Kira adversary we made up. The victims I talked about were all lies. No women have been found raped or dead. You might have looked into that, but we didn't give you enough time. You have no names and you have lost."

Light was already beyond understanding anything L had to say as his sanity had completely abandoned him.

"Axel, I think it's time you reduced these cursed things to cinders." L said motioning at the Death Notes on the ground.

"With pleasure!" With that, Axel relinquished his chakrams and summoned fire to his palms. He directed the flames at the place where the notebooks lay. The fire burst from his hands in a pillar of fire that consumed both notebooks in their totality. Everyone watched as they shrivelled and burned into ashes. The fire died out and remnants of the books were blown off into the cold night.

Light was out cold on the cold pavement floor with Ryuk hovering over him.

"Looks like your friends saved you Light. I guess that means no more entertainment for me." The shinigami shrugged and took off into the sky with extended wings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - -

Light awoke on a soft surface with many faces above him. The whole team stared down at him with worried expressions on their faces. Light focused on each face and groaned. "Why does everyone look so upset? What happened to me?"

The whole room broke out in grins and Light was brought into a crushing hug by his father. Soichiro Yagami let tears fall freely from his squinted eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back!" He cried with his voice breaking. Everyone was smiling and happy.

"What?" Light had to ask again as he wrapped his arms around his father to comfort him.

Mr. Yagami stepped back. "You might as well know, but you're not going to like it."

Light's head spun as he was told of the night's events and shown videos to prove the words. He was appalled at the idea that he was Kira, but he was relieved that he was alive. When he asked why L even bothered to go to the trouble of saving him, L replied that too many people would be sad if he hadn't.

"You're pretty cool when you're not psycho killer," Axel said laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue

Light was accepted onto the team as an official member of the force. It had been five years since Axel and Roxas had left. They had come to visit regularly to keep in touch. They never really did explain where they came from, but everyone knew better than to ask. On their most recent visit they'd come in beaming and excited.

"We have hearts!" They'd exclaimed together. They said something about a Sora and a genie and wishing for hearts. In any case, they weren't lying. When checked for a pulse, they indeed had one.

Light and L would often reminisce about their first introduction to the strange characters who ended up as close friends.

L had changed. He'd go out to cafés with Light and the team on occasion, and he'd even go home to Light's for a home cooked meal. He now lived a normal enough life aside from the detective work which became twice as easy with Light at his side. Sometimes Axel and Roxas would help when they had time to spare. They even brought Sora and Riku along once to introduce them to the team as their "some bodies".

Life was good. Everyone was happy, and justice, in the end, had been served in its most perfect form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Author's Notes:

Halleluiah! It's done! I finished! I did it! It's done! It's finally done! I finished the whole darn thing! Fourteen freakin chapters of sweat and blood. Okay, okay, maybe not, but I really put my heart in this!

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I had lotsa fun writing it. If ya liked the whole thing, let me know. I tried my best.

Over and out

Creep!

PS

I will now be continuing Wish! And then I'll be moving on to a Gundam Wing fic I've named Fallen Leaves

Taa taa for now!


End file.
